Tout n'est pas toujours simple
by Sahad
Summary: Kôgaiji et Sanzô, deux policiers de terrain, se retrouvent confrontés à un bien étrange adversaire qui s'amuse à leur laisser des indices.
1. Le voleur

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Mon ordi a légèrement planté (le disque dur a complètement grillé) donc tous mes chapitres ont été zappés, je vais donc devoir me remettre à jour, ne m'en veillez pas si je prend un peu de retard... Gomen, ne !

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
Un jeune garçon se tenait devant un ordinateur, tapant rapidement sur les touches du clavier, ses cheveux bruns en bataille cachaient de temps à autres ses yeux or, un étrange sourire se dessina sur son visage :

« Sans rancune... »

**OoOoO  
**  
Quelques heures plus tard, dans la ville, une étrange nouvelle était parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles d'un policier :

« Sanzô !

- Nani ? grimaça se dernier, décidément pas du matin.

- T'as une nouvelle affaire en cours ! le prévint l'un de ses collègues.

- Vas-y... Dis toujours, je suis de bonne humeur... grogna l'intéressé.

- C'est un homme important, plusieurs millions auraient disparus de son compte... lui expliqua l'autre policier.

- Pauvre chéri ! ironisa le jeune homme.

- Ta mission est de découvrir qui a fait ça...

- J'm'en doutais... ! » pesta Sanzô.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux crépuscule lançant un regard las vers le bureau de son supérieur ; Sanzô était un jeune homme de 24 ans qui exerçait le métier de policier depuis l'âge de 17 ans, il était habitué à être un homme de terrain, mais visiblement, aujourd'hui, on attendait autre chose de lui. Il alla donc jusqu'au bureau et frappa à la porte, il entra lorsqu'on le lui permit :

« Oh, Sanzô ! Quelle bonne surprise ! sourit son supérieur.

- Hakkaï... grogna l'intéressé. Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête pour me confier une mission pareille ?

- Voyons, Sanzô, tu es tout à fait l'homme pour ce genre de mission ! sourit de plus belle son interlocuteur. Tu as toujours des déductions et des intuitions qui ne t'ont jamais trompées, et je compte sur cela aujourd'hui, en les ajoutant à tes aptitudes, tu fais un policier de haut rang...

- Hakkaï... soupira le blond.

- Tu es le seul homme en qui j'ai entièrement confiance... finit-il par répondre.

- Bon... se résigna le jeune policier. Des idées sur le coupable ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Et vous voulez que je fasse comment sans indices ? répliqua Sanzô.

- En te rendant sur les lieux du ''crime'' et en te servant de ta tête... sourit à nouveau Hakkaï.

- Un jour, je te tuerais... pesta le blond.

- Hai, hai... J'y crois ! » rit l'homme.

Sanzô grimaça à nouveau et s'en alla, fermant rageusement la porte sans pour autant la claquer (c'est quand même son supérieur), il retourna à son bureau personnel et prit son arme :

« Kô, on a du pain sur la planche... lança-t-il à un jeune rouquin pas loin de lui.

- Hai ! répondit joyeusement ce dernier en se levant. Que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ? Arrêter des cambrioleurs ? Des mafieux ?

- Non... répondit simplement le blond. On va à une banque pour un vol par ordinateur, pas de terrain aujourd'hui...

- Nani ? »

La bonne humeur de son coéquipier semblait en avoir prit un coup, Sanzô se permit un rapide sourire : Kôgaiji, un jeune garçon de 19 ans, lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un miroir du passé. Le jeune rouquin lui ressemblait : il préférait de loin le terrain, quitte à y laisser sa peau, il aimait le risque mais se calmait lorsque d'autres vies que la sienne étaient mêlées à l'affaire, il avait en plus une grande bonté mais qu'il se gardait bien de montrer ; le genre de garçon qui donne des petits coups de pouce sans pour autant affirmer que c'est lui. Le coéquipier du blond pestait ferme :

« Pourquoi nous refiler cette affaire ? On est des hommes de terrain, non ? Ce genre de trucs c'est pour les inspecteurs...

- Je suis inspecteur... fit remarquer Sanzô.

- Oui, mais t'es inspecteur sur le terrain lorsqu'il y a des risques ! répliqua le rouquin. Il y a d'autres inspecteurs pour ça !

- Kô...

- Nani ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Tu vas rester combien de temps à tenir cette portière ? Monte. »

Kôgaiji soupira et pénétra dans la voiture, il ne cachait nullement sa déception : cette affaire n'avait rien d'excitant, ils devaient courir après un voleur qui allait probablement leur échapper ; c'était ce qu'il s'était produit pour leurs collègues dans des situations similaires, pourquoi serait-ce différents pour eux ? Sanzô restait pensif en conduisant, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux malgré que ce soit presque l'heure de pointe ; la banque était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, un bâtiment public... Les deux policiers allèrent voir le directeur qui avait presque viré au vert, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond :

« Regarde ce pauvre homme... Il est vert, dans tous les sens du terme...

- Je dirais qu'il est plutôt blanc... sourit Kôgaiji. Il est blanc comme un...

- Essaye d'être un peu sérieux... ! le coupa son partenaire.

- Oh, Sanzô... Tu ne l'es pas beaucoup plus que moi... ricana l'intéressé. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te marrer devant ce pauvre homme...

- C'est pas faux... » admit l'interpellé.

Les deux policiers allèrent donc à la rencontre de l'homme, celui-ci les salua mais bien qu'il fasse des efforts, sa nervosité n'était pas dissimulée ; il expliquait à Sanzô ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Kôgaiji faisait le tour du coin en regardant par-ci par-là...

« C'est comme je vous le dis ! répéta le directeur presque hystérique. Il y a eu une coupure de courant pendant quelques minutes et tout s'est rallumé, c'était normal mais alors sur les ordinateurs, on a eu un message et le compte était vide ! »

Le blond alluma une cigarette, fermant les yeux et semblant méditer... Le directeur resta un moment à scruter le jeune homme en espérant que celui-ci trouverait rapidement, pensant qu'il allait dire quelque chose à tout moment. Mais les paroles ne venant pas, il demanda :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez une idée pour coincer le voleur ?

- ... il lâcha un nuage de fumée avant de lancer. Pas du tout. »

Le directeur manqua de se manger le coin de son bureau, les rivières coulait de ses yeux alors que le policier allait rejoindre son coéquipier, il retrouva le rouquin qui essayait vainement de faire lâcher prise à une femme qui travaillait apparemment dans cette même banque :

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse... grommela-t-il.

- Sanzôôôôô ! Au secours ! C'est pas une femme, c'est une sangsue ! le supplia son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? soupira l'interpellé sans sourciller.

- Mais rien ! protesta le rouquin. J'ai juste demandé à voir un ordinateur et quand je me suis relevé, elle s'est jetée sur moi !

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as consulté l'ordi debout, appuyé sur la table... ? supposa le blond.

- Ben oui, y avait pas de siège... ! répliqua le jeune homme qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même... lâcha son coéquipier.

- Sanzô ! Sanzôôôôôôô ! »

Ignorant les appels suppliants de son partenaire qui essayait tant bien que mal de décoller la ventouse, pestant ferme contre le voleur...

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
Argh ! Elle veut pas me lâcheeeeeeeeerrrr ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! Et puis l'aut' là ! Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir que je consulte un ordinateur debout en étant appuyé sur la table ! Attendez... Elle était derrière moi, quand je me suis appuyé... Aaaaah ! Une satyre ! (ndla : ça se dit / Kô : je suppose, mais j'ai pas trop la tête à ça, là...) Je finis par sortir ma carte et lui coller devant le nez :

« Je suis flic, si vous ne voulez pas finir coffrée pour harcèlement sexuel, lâchez-moi. »

La phrase magique, elle me lâche... Pfouh ! Je me masse le bras qui est douloureux, c'est qu'elle serre fort cette nana... ! Je vais voir Sanzô, môssieur est en train de regarder un ordinateur pendant qu'un homme le consulte devant lui, c'est un gars de la banque, et le fait que Sanzô soit penché sur son épaule semble pas mal de déstabiliser ! Je me retiens de rire et vais rejoindre mon partenaire... Il visionne le message que je lis à voix haute :

« ''Hahaha... Je vous ai bien baisé !''... Signé ''Celui qui vient de vous voler 3 millions d'euros''... C'est spécial...

- Hum... acquiesce Sanzô, toujours aussi expressif celui-là. Rien d'autre ?

- N-Non... balbutie l'homme devant son ordi.

- Soit... Je vais en référer à mon supérieur, s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau, appelez-moi... lâche Sanzô en rallumant une clope.

- Ou envoyez-moi un mail... » je suggère.

Je lui dicte mon adresse et vais rejoindre mon cher collègue à l'entrée de la banque, il est toujours avec sa clope au bec, incorrigible !

« Je croyais que t'arrêtais...

- Hm... » grogne-t-il.

Je lui pique sa clope en prenant un faux air vexé, puis je porte la cigarette à ma bouche, mais il se place derrière moi, me plaque justement la main sur la bouche et me reprend la clope :

« Toi, non.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? je grimace après avoir enlevé sa main qui menaçait de m'étouffer.

- Parce que. »

Je soupire en haussant les épaules et chope les clés de la voiture qu'il me tend, je me place au volant et attend que mon passager soit installé... Je souris en le regardant, il tourne ses yeux vers moi et lance :

« Je suis prêt...

- T'es sûr ? je ricane.

- Ouais... il jette sa clope par la fenêtre (ndla : ne faites pas pareil ! Ça fait crade par terre !)

- Ok ! Conduite accompagnée, scène 1, 15e version ! Accrochez vos ceintures ! »

Et je démarre !

_--- Un peu plus tard.  
_  
« Résultat des comptes... Un Sanzô malade, deux dépassements de vitesse, trois virages un peu trop courts et un feu rouge de grillé... ! je ris.

- Bweeuuâââhhh ! me répond le malade en dégobillant dans le fossé.

- Avoue que je me suis surpassé ! Tu as tenu trois minutes avant de virer au vert ! » je me défends.

_ FIN POV Kôgaiji  
_  
Le pauvre blond accompagna son partenaire survolté jusqu'à un petit restaurant où ils discutèrent un peu de l'affaire sur laquelle ils étaient :

« Alors ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? commença Sanzô.

- A part que les bonnes femmes de là-bas sont de vrais sangsues et que tu troubles les pauvres petits banquiers... Non, pas grand-chose...

- Pareil de mon côté... On patauge... » grogna son interlocuteur.

Un petit bruit attira leur attention, cela ressemblait à un bruit de portable, s'en était d'ailleurs un : le rouquin sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda ; son partenaire voulu savoir :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un mail... murmura le propriétaire du petit appareil.

- Un mail ? Sur ton portable ? s'étonna le blond.

- Bah oui... lâcha Kôgaiji. C'est normal...

- Ah... Ah bon...

- T'es vraiment un handicapé des portables, toi ! » ricana son coéquipier.

Le dit handicapé des portables étouffa un grognement, alors que le rouquin tapotait sur les touches, il lança un regard à Sanzô qui lui fit signe qu'il écoutait : 

« ''Salut ! Je suis le voleur des 3 millions. Défi ?''...

- Il est gonflé...

- Il a dû avoir mon e-mail au moment où je l'ai laissé à la banque... S'il peut jouer avec un ordi, il peut jouer aussi avec des caméras et des micros... murmura le rouquin.

_--- Tiiiiititiiii titiiii ---  
_  
- Un mail ? lâcha le blond.

- Ouais... Notre homme... commenta Kô. ''On va jouer''... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal...

_--- Tiiiiititiiii titiiii ---  
_  
- Encore ?

- ''Tu as raison de le sentir mal, Kôgaiji-kun !''

- ''Kôgaiji-kun'' ? répéta son partenaire.

- Sanzô... J'ai envie de me pendre... gémit le rouquin.

- Plus tard... Place à l'affaire... ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se levèrent : leur homme les entendait et les voyait, aucun doute là-dessus ; il fallait qu'ils soient vigilants et surtout, qu'ils s'effacent à l'oeil de leur ennemi...

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : les trucs policiers, j'adore ça, mais à raconter, c'est pas mon fort, alors... Ne m'en voulez pas ! Onegai shimasu !

Kôgaiji : Ouais, sinon c'est sur nous que ça retombe !


	2. La bombe

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Je mets un peu de temps à mettre des chapitres mais c'est que j'en ai beaucoup de fics en cours donc j'ai un peu de mal à tout gérer ! Gomen, ne !

**Chapitre 2 :  
**  
Les deux hommes étaient retournés dans le bureau du blond, Kogaiji soupira : vraisemblablement, cette affaire allait être plus dure qu'il ne le croyait ou quelque peu différente. Sanzô observa son partenaire, le visage toujours aussi impassible, il était aisé de deviner les pensées qu'il avait, un vrai livre ouvert ; et son coéquipier n'en pensait pas moins :

« Toi aussi, tu sens que ça va être dur...

- Long, surtout... grimaça le rouquin. Un simple voleur aurait filé et basta, celui-là semble vouloir s'amuser gentiment avec nous... Ça promet... !

- Ouais... Je pense comme toi... »

Le portable de Kô émit une petite sonnerie allègre, contrairement au visage du jeune homme qui saisit la petite machine, scrutant l'écran :

« ''Savez-vous où tout s'écoule au rythme de deux pics, bon parfois trois, je vous l'accorde... ? C'est très grand, très précieux et ça va faire boum ! -- bon courage ! (vous avez deux heures)''

- Ça commence bien ! grommela le grand blond. On prend la voiture.

- Tu sais où aller ? s'étonna son jeune partenaire.

- Non, mais on va trouver. » grogna l'intéressé.

Ils descendirent rapidement les marches du poste de police jusqu'au garage souterrain, prirent la voiture et, démarrant en trombe, allèrent à vive allure à travers les rues ; les yeux verts (1) de Kôgaiji examinaient les alentours alors qu'il répétait le message :

« ''Savez vous où tout s'écoule au rythme de deux pics, parfois trois''... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par-là... ? ''Très grand, très précieux''... Tu parles d'indices !

- Voyons voir... murmura Sanzô. Qu'est-ce qui s'écoule généralement ?

- Heu... De l'eau ? proposa son coéquipier.

- Hum... les yeux crépusculaires ne quittaient pas la route (ndla : encore heureux ! Je veux pas les retrouver dans le fossé !) ''Au rythme de deux pics''... Qu'est-ce qui est très grand dans cette ville ?

- Très grand ? répéta le rouquin. Heu... Je sais pas moi... L'Ordinacentre ?

- Pardon ? lança le blond.

- Attend, Sanzô, t'es flic et tu connais même pas ça ? lâcha le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Non... ! grimaça son partenaire. Et te moque pas où tu continues à pied.

- Bon, bon, j'ai rien dit ! ricana le rouquin. Eh bien, l'Ordinacentre n'est ni plus ni moins que le plus gros réseau de cette ville, tout l'informatique passe par-là, tout ce qui est internet, par exemple...

- L'information ''s'écoule'' donc de là... soupira Sanzô. Bon, on y go... »

Ils se rendirent à un énorme dôme qui trônait au centre même de la ville, Kôgaiji ne retint pas un sifflement d'admiration face à ce qu'il voyait : le dôme devait bien faire la taille d'un immeuble d'une soixantaine d'étages et tout y était totalement informatisé. Les deux policiers entrèrent dans le Centre, un homme brun les accueillit avec un grand sourire et... Un lapin en peluche au bras...

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
D'accord... Il a l'air un peu dérangé celui-là... Avec sa blouse blanche, il ressemble plus à un savant fou qu'à un expert en circuit intégré... Mais bon, je ne vais pas commencer... Il se présente :

« Je m'appelle Nî, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Inspecteur Sanzô et mon coéquipier Kôgaiji... réplique mon cher partenaire.

- Inspecteur ? Un problème ? son sourire ne disparaît pas pour autant.

- Nous voudrions voir votre base de données et votre directeur... je réponds.

- Notre Directeur est très occupé et je ne peux pas vous donner l'accès à la base de données si vous n'avez pas de mandat... s'excuse notre homme.

- Voilà le mandat... ! grogne Sanzô en lui collant son flingue sur le front et en lui montrant sa carte de flic. Maintenant, remue ton cul et amène-nous là-bas... !

- Cool, Sanzô... ! je lâche. Ce gentil monsieur est très compréhensif et ne fera pas obstruction à la loi, ne ? Mr. Nî...

- Effectivement, vu comme cela... sourit l'intéressé, il n'a jamais peur ou quoi ?

- Tu connais le dicton qui dit qu'on obtient plus avec un flingue et un mot gentil qu'avec un simple mot gentil ? je ris en direction de Sanzô.

- Tu tiens ça d'où ? s'étonne-t-il.

- La télé... je rétorque. Bon, on y va ? »

L'homme acquiesce et nous mène à travers les couloirs du Centre... C'est super grand ! Je crois que je me serrais vite perdu... On dirait le décor de Resident Evil, c'est... Charmant. Un ascenseur nous amène au dernier étage, là, une grande porte en bois de qualité se dresse devant nous... Vu la taille de la porte, je suis un peu intimidé... Il ouvre la porte, une fenêtre donne sur la ville, un bureau et un truc énorme derrière en contre-jour... ! Dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas cet homme mais cette taille... ! Mr. Nî allume la lumière et on découvre... Un lapin en peluche géant ? J'en reste baba... Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui que notre guide porte au bras, sauf qu'il doit faire au moins quatre têtes de plus que moi celui-là... ! Nî rit... Il se fout de nous ! Je me retiens de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure en attendant patiemment qu'il nous dise que c'est une sale blague...

« Où est le directeur ? siffle Sanzô.

- Mais ici, vous ne le voyez pas ? sourit Nî.

- Mais c'est qu'il se fout vraiment de nous... ! je grogne.

- Mais non, mais non, je ne me moque pas de vous ! » lance-t-il.

Sanzô commence à perdre patience, qui ne ferait pas comme lui ? Je regarde ce stupide lapin, décidément, on prend vraiment les flics pour des cons... C'est agréable (ironie qui tue) ! Bon, je tourne les talons, j'en ai marre, je me barre d'ici, je m'en tape bien que l'autre abruti face sauter cet endroit, en plus ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça... Qu'est-ce qui est très grand et très précieux pour cette ville... ? Où tout s'écoule au rythme de deux pics, parfois trois... ? Je regarde ma montre : il nous reste moins d'une heure... On n'a plus beaucoup de temps... Le temps... !

« Sanzô !

- Nani ? demande-t-il.

- Où tout s'écoule au rythme de deux pics, parfois trois, c'est le temps ! C'est l'horloge de la ville avec ses deux aiguille, celle qui fait au moins 300 mètres de haut ! » je m'exclame.

Il acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête et me devance vers la sortie, je jette un dernier regard noir à Nî et son lapin... Il nous aura bien fait perdre notre temps, lui ! Nous allons dans la voiture en courant, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, l'horloge de la ville se trouve à environ 45 minutes d'ici, sans compter les embouteillages ! Et c'est parti, mon kiki ! Je place le gyrophare sur le toit et Sanzô démarre en trombe, la sirène retentit dans les rues de la ville où nous passons, il faut se grouiller ! Heureusement, tout le monde s'écarte sur notre passage, nous grillons quelques feux. Bon, sang, je regarde ma montre : il nous reste 20 minutes ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de désamorcer cette foutue bombe ! Nous arrivons à la grosse horloge... Merde ! Où a-t-il pu la mettre ? Mes yeux se balade sur l'édifice mais je ne vois rien...Sanzô me fait signe et m'entraîne près de l'horloge, à son pied, effectivement, maintenant je vois une sorte de boîte ! Je m'agenouille et tourne la boîte dans le but de l'ouvrir... !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclame Sanzô.

- Je vais la désamorcer ! je répond sans lever les yeux.

- Mais t'es dingue ! On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut la bazarder quelque part ! s'écrie-t-il en prenant la boîte.

- Mais ça reviendra au même, il pourrait y avoir des blessés ! je réplique en lui prenant la boîte des mains et en la reposant parterre.

- Mais non, on n'a qu'à la balancer dans le port ! il s'apprête à la reprendre.

- Baka ! On n'a plus le temps pour ça ! je rétorque.

- Temps ? »

Nous nous couchons à terre tous les deux alors qu'une détonation se fait entendre, puis suivie de plusieurs... Je n'ai rien, je me redresse et regarde en l'air...

« Uwaaaa... C'est beau... je lâche.

- Des feux d'artifice ? » s'étonne Sanzô.

Je me penche doucement sur la boîte... Attention... Je vois les trucs des feux d'artifice et une petite boîte, je la prend avec mille précaution et l'ouvre, il y a un bout de papier dedans, je le prend et lis le message à voix haute :

« ''Vous connaissez ''You're under arrest'' ? Hahaha, je vous ai bien niqués !''...

- Il s'est bien foutu de nous ! grogne Sanzô.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Ce voleur commence à me faire sérieusement...

- Bon, on retourne au poste... me coupe-t-il.

- Hai... je prends tout le bazar et vais le déposer dans la voiture.

- Kô... m'appelle Sanzô.

- Nani ? je demande en me retournant.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, on ne sait jamais... Ne prend pas de risques inutiles, s'il te plaît... ! »

Il est si près de moi, je suis adossé contre la voiture, il a pris appui avec sa main près de ma tête... Je reste interdit... Mon coeur bat si fort... ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Il se redresse et va vers l'avant de la voiture :

« Bon, tu conduis ?

- Deviendrais-tu suicidaire ? je ricane, me remettant de ce petit moment.

- Non, mais ta conduite accompagnée doit se faire rapidement, je ne tiens pas à endurer ça pendant des années... »

Je souris et vais prendre ma place au volant... Sanzô... A ce moment-là... C'était magique, j'étais si bien à contempler tes yeux crépuscule... J'aurais pu rester ainsi longtemps... J'ai même eu une drôle d'envie... Celle de t'embrasser... Y a pas à dire, je crois que pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'un partenaire...

**--- A SUIVREUH !  
**  
Sahad : Et vi, je ne peux pas faire d'histoire sans yaoi, gomen, ne ! En plus, je trouve que c'est un couple mignon ! -- Bon, ok c'est peut-être pas l'avis de tout le monde... Désolée... Mais je continue ! Et merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! o

(1) on m'a dit qu'ils étaient vert-marron alors pour faire plus simple, on va dire verts.


	3. Coup de fil

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Ouh ! Que je suis pas sérieuse ! Dire que j'ai mon bac blanc à passer vendredi prochain et que je m'amuse sur une fic ! Ouh, quelle sale gamine je suiiiiiiiiiiis ! ... Heu... Désolée, je vais bien ! ' Je vous rassure, je suis tout à fait apte à écrire (espérons-le) donc voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :  
**  
Les deux policiers étaient à nouveau retournés au poste de police et cette fois, ils faisaient leur rapport à leur supérieur hiérarchique, Hakkaï : 

« Récapitulons... murmura celui-ci. On n'a toujours aucune idée de qui est ce mystérieux voleur, le directeur de l'Ordinacentre est un lapin en peluche géant et la bombe n'est, en réalité, qu'un tas de feux d'artifices ; ai-je oublié quelque chose ? demanda le brun avec son éternel sourire.

- Oui, le gars de l'Ordinacentre nous a pris pour des cons et il ressemble vaguement à un savant fou à trimballer son lapin en peluche partout où il va... compléta Kôgaiji.

- Eh ben... Nous avons fait un grand pas... ironisa Hakkaï.

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour ce genre de mission ! protesta le rouquin.

- Oh, mais si, c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai choisis ! sourit à nouveau leur patron.

- Je vais le buter... » grogna Sanzô comme pour lui-même.

Le blond, qui supportait mal l'échec, s'était posté à la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette en laissant ses yeux contempler le paysage, le vent qui passait soulevait quelques unes de ses mèches ; Kôgaiji non plus n'aimait pas l'échec mais préférait ne pas se plaindre, il était également trop préoccupé pour s'attarder sur un seul échec. Le soir tombait doucement sur la ville, Kôgaiji rentra à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sanzô pour des raisons de loyer, il lui était plus rentable de vivre en cohabitation que seul, de plus, il était de ceux qui détestait la solitude : il se sentait très mal s'il se savait seul dans un appartement. Il alla s'écrouler dans son lit et resta un moment silencieux à regarder son plafond pour lequel il trouvait un certain intérêt ; cette affaire lui tournait encore et encore dans la tête : qui ce voleur pouvait-il être ? Aucune réponse ne se présentait et il commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre après avoir courut toute la journée après un fantôme, mais son portable le tira de ses pensées :

_''C'était une jolie course aujourd'hui, ne ? Je me suis bien amusé, moi ! J'espère qu'on s'amusera encore demain ! Oyasumi !''  
_  
Oui, décidément, ça lui courait sur le haricot, il déposa sans douceur son portable sur sa table de chevet et alla prendre une douche pour finalement aller se coucher, il n'avait pas faim et préférait jeûner ce soir. Le sommeil fut long à venir, cette affaire irrésolue ne le lâchait pas et le tracassait grandement, de plus, il était certain que l'homme important à qui appartenait le compte n'allait pas se gêner pour enfoncer la police pour ne pas avoir retrouver le voleur. Mais d'un autre côté, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucun indice quant à l'identité de cet homme...

**OoOoO  
**  
Lorsque Sanzô se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour, il tourna lentement la tête vers son réveil pour découvrir qu'il était 07h00, ils allaient être en retard... Mais une fois de plus ou de moins ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'allait pas se presser pour cela. Il se leva lentement, se réveillant peu à peu, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, prit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une ; il resta quelques instants à regarder la fumée se déplacer dans l'air, une sorte de ballet... Il sortit de sa chambre, un boxer et un jean pour seuls habits, il allait pénétrer dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit la porte de la chambre de son partenaire entrouverte, aurait-il travaillé pendant la nuit ? Pousser par la curiosité, le blond alla jusqu'à le porte et la poussa doucement, la vision qu'il eût l'attendrit : le jeune rouquin dormait en position fœtale, la couverture ayant un peu glissé, elle laissait voir un débardeur noir assez ample ; dans sa main il y avait un crayon à papier et des feuilles blanches sur son lit et par terre laissaient comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas tout simplement endormi ; visiblement, cette histoire ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il alla jusqu'au lit, remontant doucement la couverture sur le corps de son coéquipier, celui-ci grogna doucement, Sanzô suspendit son geste ; mais voyant que Kôgaiji ne se réveillait pas, il reposa la couverture sur le jeune homme et retourna à la porte, il resta un instant à regarder le rouquin dormir profondément... Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la sonnerie du portable sur la table de chevet de son partenaire, le petit appareil tournoyait sur lui-même ; les yeux verts de Kôgaiji s'ouvrirent difficilement, il se redressa, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, et prit en main son portable :

« Kô ? voulu savoir le blond.

- Mû... l'interpellé fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'affiché sur son écran. ''Debout ! C'est l'heure ! 07h10 ! Le jeu reprend ! Bonne chance !''...

- Tu es resté éveillé combien de temps hier soir ? grimaça Sanzô en écoutant la voix de son coéquipier.

- Beuh... J'en sais rien... J'vais prendre une douche, ça me réveillera... »

Disant cela, il s'extirpa et traîna les pied vers la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de son partenaire qui alla préparer du café dans la cuisine...

_ POV Sanzô   
_  
Nous n'avons toujours aucune piste pour cette maudite affaire, ça devient énervant... Surtout que j'ai horreur de me faire mener par le bout du nez... ! Je regarde le liquide noir tomber dans la cafetière, aussi noir que ce que je broie intérieurement... Comment Hakkaï a-t-il pu espérer qu'on trouverait ce voleur ? Il ne fait que s'amuser avec nous et nous demeurons lamentablement au point zéro... Comment savoir par où commencer ? Je suis un homme de terrain, je ne peux pas le nier, en plus, comme le dit si bien Kôgaiji, je suis un handicapé de l'ordinateur... Ça s'annonce difficile dès le début... La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, je vais jusqu'au couloir et décroche : 

« Hn ? (ndla : une telle réponse fait toujours plaisir)

- Mr. Genjô Sanzô de la police ? demande une voix de jeune homme.

- Nani ? je lâche, je suis encore un peu de mauvaise humeur et mal réveillé.

- Je suis le directeur de l'Ordinacentre et j'accepte de vous fournir mon aide pour me faire pardonner le malentendu d'hier, venez donc me voir aujourd'hui dès que vous le pourrez... ? propose-t-il.

- Ok, nous arriverons d'ici... Environ deux heures et demie... je répond.

- Bien, à bientôt. »

Il raccroche... Je jure que si je me retrouve à nouveau devant ce maudit lapin, je pète un plomb... Kôgaiji sort de la salle de bain, je vais prendre sa place, une bonne douche me fera sûrement du bien...

_ FIN POV  
_  
Les deux hommes sortirent donc de chez eux et se dirigèrent vers le dôme qui dominait toujours la ville en son centre, après trois quarts d'heure, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant l'homme au lapin :

« Bien le bonjour, messieurs ! les salua-t-il.

- Amenez-nous au directeur... ! le coupa net Sanzô.

- Et pas de blagues cette fois... ! » grogna Kôgaiji.

L'homme les emmena donc dans la même salle que la dernière fois...

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
Non... ? Il nous refait le coup du lapin ? Je vais l'étrangler ! Bon, Sanzô s'en occupe, tirant une balle dans la tête du pauvre lapin en peluche géant :

« J'ai dit que je voulais voir le directeur... ! gronde-t-il.

- Monsieur, rangez cette arme, s'il vous plaît... ! ce cher Mr. Nî ne semble pas du tout impressionné, n'a-t-il donc aucune notion de la peur ?

- Bien... mon super partenaire s'approche de l'ordinateur en face du lapin. Je suis pas très doué en ordi mais en voyant ce joujou je pense qu'il vaut quelques briques, non ? »

Comme si c'était les paroles magiques, un rire s'élève de derrière moi, je me retourne et fait face à un homme qui doit avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que moi, il a de longs cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval haute (ndla : désolée Dstine, je te pique ta coiffure), ses yeux sont deux rubis, il a deux cicatrices sur la joue gauche mais ça ne lui enlève rien, il a une présence assez importante... Je reste interdit à le contempler, c'est Sanzô qui me ramène à la réalité :

« On a un rigolo sur le réseau... Vous pourriez le retrouver ?

- Bien sûr, toutes les informations de la ville passent par ici ! répond notre homme en souriant. Par contre, ça ne se fera peut-être pas comme ça...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? je demande.

- Oh, vous devez être Mr. Kôgaiji, le partenaire de Mr. Sanzô ? me lance-t- il toujours souriant.

- Heu... Oui... je réponds, un peu surpris.

- Enchanté ! Je suis Sâ Gojô, directeur de l'Ordinacentre ! il m'empoigne la main et la secoue énergiquement.

- Bon... ! s'impatiente Sanzô.

- Tout de suite ! »

Il me lâche et va rejoindre mon coéquipier et, me reprenant par le bras, il nous entraîne tous les deux à travers les couloirs de cet endroit gigantesque ; nous arrivons dans une salle où l'on trouve un ordinateur à écran géant... Il nous tend des lunettes, nous les mettons et nous retrouvant dans un monde en 3D...

« Ne les enlevez pas, vos yeux en souffriraient... ! rit Mr. Gojô. Bon, tu es là, Doku-kun ? »

A peine a-t-il dit ça qu'un homme nous apparaît, je reste bouche bée devant toute cela qui ressemble tant à la réalité... ! Il est brun, assez baraque, je voudrais pas me prendre une baffe de sa part ! Mais son sourire chaleureux est rassurant...

« Que me veux-tu, Gojô-kun ? lance-t-il à notre hôte.

- D'après ces messieurs, un homme aurait volé par ordinateur 3 millions d'euros dans le compte d'un homme important... répond Mr. Gojô.

- Très bien, je lance la recherche... »

Nous attendons quelques instants avant qu'il réapparaisse, toujours souriant mais un peu moins chaleureusement, il va nous annoncer quoi là ?

« Gojô-kun, apparemment, j'ai repéré quelque chose mais je vais mettre longtemps à remonter jusqu'à lui : il a utilisé exactement 60 portails de connexion... Il me faudra dans les six heures pour tout remonter...

- Soit, alors active-toi... » sourit le directeur.

Une fois ce charmant petit échange terminé, il nous emmène en dehors et nous installe dans une salle assez grande avec table et canapés, c'est bien, je me laisse aller sur l'un d'eux... Ils sont confortables... Il allait nous offrir quelque chose lorsque mon portable sonne :

« Allô ?

/Mochi mochi / me lance une voix d'ado. /Alors ? Vous vous amusez bien /

- T'es le... ? je souffle.

/Vi, le voleur des 3 millions d'euros / rit-il. /Avant que tu te fasses une fausse joie, ne te fie pas à cette voix, elle est modifié et je sais pertinemment qu'il vous faut 3 minutes de communication pour pouvoir me localiser... Soyons bref.../

- Pourquoi ce vol ? je demande, en espérant gagner un peu de temps même s'il est au courant et j'en profite pour enregistrer notre conversation.

/C'est un jeu / s'exclame-t-il. /Le jeu du chat et de la souris, rien de plus ! Je ne fais que m'amuser, de plus, vous et votre partenaire semblez plus intéressants que les autres /

- Mais que... ? je commence.

/Tic tac, tic tac / me coupe-t-il. /Il me reste 50 secondes, donc voici l'énigme : qu'est-ce qui a une queue et une agilité hors du commun, qui offre a boire et qui fait des grimaces ? Elle est simple ! Si vous trouvez, peut-être me verrez-vous ! Bye bye /

Et clac, il me raccroche au nez ! Je regarde Sanzô et lui transmets le message, ni une ni deux, nous partons, il demande tout de même à Mr. Gojô de nous prévenir si jamais il a des nouvelles... ! Nous partons... Cette fois, peut-être que nous pourrons savoir de quoi il en retourne...

**--- A SUIVREUH !  
**  
Sahad : kikoo ! un nouveau chapitre, je devrais p'têt me calmer en raison du bac blanc, je reprendrais bientôt, vu que ce sera les vacances ! Voilà, buhbye !


	4. Le gang

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'ai passé mon bac blanc ! Maintenant, y a plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si je l'ai foiré ou pas ! Yattaaaaaaaa ! Haut les cœurs ! Bon, ce moment de folie passé, reprenons : Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
Les deux policiers étaient montés dans leur véhicule et déambulaient dans la ville, le rouquin tourna les yeux ver son partenaire :

« Sanzô, tu as une idée de ce que peut vouloir désigner cette énigme ?

- Pas le moins du monde, voyons... Fais moi réécouter cette conversation, s'il te plaît... » lança-t-il.

Kôgaiji s'exécuta, prenant son portable et tapotant sur quelques touches, il le mit à son oreille et au bout de quelques secondes, il enclencha le mode mains-libres, la voix claire s'éleva dans l'air de la voiture :

/Il me reste 50 secondes, donc voici l'énigme : qu'est-ce qui a une queue et une agilité hors du commun, qui offre à boire et qui fait des grimaces ? Elle est simple ! Si vous trouvez, peut-être me verrez-vous ! Bye bye /

- Ça serait l'occasion unique de le voir... Ce serait bien, on avancerait beaucoup, on pourrait même le coincer... murmura le partenaire du blond.

- Toi aussi, t'as envie d'en finir ? sourit Sanzô.

- Disons que j'ai envie de savoir... répondit l'intéressé.

- Pareil... »

Ils vaguèrent quelques temps encore dans les rues...

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
''Une queue, une agilité hors du commun, qui offre à boire et qui fait des grimaces''... Bonjour le casse-tête... Voyons... Je garde les yeux rivés sur la route tout en réfléchissant, mais j'ai beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas... Ça m'énerve ! ''Une queue'', bon ça doit quand même être un animal... Enfin, supposons... Ensuite, ''une agilité hors du commun'', si on combine avec le premier, ça peut être un chat... Par contre, ça ne va pas avec les grimaces... Rah !

« Je sens que je vais pas avoir de difficulté à m'endormir ce soir ! sourit tristement Kô.

- Pareil... Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment le coincer ! je grogne. Lui montrer qui est le patron !

- Ben, pour l'instant, c'est lui qui nous mène par le bout du nez... soupire mon cher partenaire.

- Oh, mais attend ! je lâche. T'inquiète pas, va : c'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à... je ne termine pas ma phrase, c'est comme un déclic. Le singe ! C'est ça ! Ça explique la queue, l'agilité et les grimaces ! Quand au fait qu'il sert à boire, ça doit être un bar !

- J'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclame Kô. Mais c'est super raisonné mon grand ! Il y a un bar qui a ouvert y a pas si longtemps, ''Gensômaden Saiyuki'' ou quelque chose du genre ! Ils affirment servir de l'alcool, du vrai, genre alcool de singe, justement !

- Ah bon ? Tu sais ce genre de truc, toi ? je m'étonne. Tu picoles ?

- Mais ! proteste-t-il. Y a rien de mal à visiter les coins branchés de la ville ! Et puis j'y peux rien, on m'y avait invité, je pouvais pas refuser !

- C'est ce qu'on dit... je ricane. Allez, cap sur ce bar ! »

Là, j'appuie sur le champignon et direction le ''Gensômaden Saiyuki'', Kô préfère ne pas contacter Hakkaï car nous n'avons que les portables et ce sagouin pourrait très bien nous avoir sur écoute ; bref, nous filons au bar, c'est génial pour l'image... Le bar est assez rempli, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde... Nous allons voir le barman qui nous envoie attendre à une table en sifflant un de ses serveur : un petit brun qui a dû se coiffé au pétard, il doit avoir tout juste 17 ans, il a des yeux or... C'est rare, bon, j'ai rien à dire avec mes yeux violets, c'est vrai... Il vient à notre table avec un petit calepin dans la main, deux cartes et le stylo à l'oreille, il nous tend les cartes en souriant. Il attend patiemment que nous ayons choisi, mais avant qu'on puisse s'exprimer, le barman hurle vers notre serveur :

« Gokû, dépêche-toi ! Il y en a d'autres qui attendent ! »

Le dit Gokû soupire à en fendre l'âme, j'aurais presque rit mais ça l'aurait probablement vexé et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour demander quelques renseignements... J'allais lui parler mais le portable de Kôgaiji sonne, il décroche, c'est le directeur de l'Ordinacentre, on a du nouveau ! Je vois les yeux verts de Kô s'agrandirent ; au même moment, un gars bouscule notre serveur qui s'énerve :

« Non, mais ça va pas, non ? »

Cette voix... ! Il a compris aussi car il me regarde, conscient d'avoir gaffé : c'est la voix de l'appel ! Elle n'avait pas été trafiquée, c'était bien la voix d'un adolescent ! Ni une, ni deux, il se met à courir, je me lève et tente de le poursuivre, Kô a eu la même réaction que moi ; nous nous précipitons en dehors du bar, c'est qu'il court vite ce gamin ! Et comme il est plus petit que moi, il n'a aucun mal à se faufiler entre les gens, merde ! Je vais le perdre ! Kôgaiji n'en attend pas tant, il s'écrit :

« Son Gokû, t'es en état d'arrestation, rend-toi !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! s'exclame notre fugitif en nous tirant la langue.

- Bon sang, il va nous échapper ! » je lâche.

C'est du moins ce que je pensais mais il se jette sur la rue en courant, un voiture déboule, elle va nous barrer la route ! Non, elle dévie, comme si... ! J'ai le temps de lire la peur dans les yeux du petit brun avant qu'il ne soit percuté de plein fouet ! Je me précipite.

« Quel con ! s'exclame Kô en sortant son flingue et en tirant sur le véhicule en tentant de toucher les pneus, vainement. Ça, c'était tout sauf innocent... ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a perdu connaissance mais il n'est pas mort ! je lance après avoir tâté son pouls. Appelle une ambulance !

- Tout de suite ! »

_ FIN POV  
_  
Les secours ne furent pas longs à venir et le jeune garçon fut emmené, le blond resta un moment pensif lorsque son coéquipier l'appela afin de monter dans leur voiture et de se rentre à l'hôpital où le petit brun allait être emmené. Durant tout le trajet, Sanzô demeura silencieux, de même que Kôgaiji ; ils attendirent le résultat des examens :

« Ça va aller... leur affirma le médecin. Aussi incroyable que cela puit être, ce jeune garçon s'en sort avec une jambe fracturée et rien de plus si ce n'est un hématome à la joue dû au choc de sa chute...

- Seulement ? s'étonna le rouquin. Eh ben... On a affaire à un miraculé !

- Comme vous dites, la voiture n'aurait heurté que ses jambes ! renchérit le médecin. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce jeune garçon aurait eu le réflexe de sauter, pas assez haut pour éviter la collision ni assez vite mais... C'est une belle prouesse ! »

Les deux policiers n'en revenaient pas, ce Gokû semblait avoir beaucoup de ressources, autant dire qu'il faudrait le surveiller constamment afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas une fois réveillé. Ils décidèrent de veiller à tour de rôle sur l'adolescent pour éviter cela et également pour le protéger au cas où ses agresseurs reviendraient à la charge ; Kôgaiji laissa le premier tour à son partenaire pour aller voir Gojô qui méritait selon lui, des remerciements.

**OoOoO**

_ POV Gokû   
_  
Huh... Je sens une douleur au niveau de mon visage... Par contre, je ne sens plus ma jambe... J'entends un bip agaçant près de moi... Où je suis... ? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la clarté de la pièce m'ébloui... Je mets un peu de temps à m'habituer à toute cette lumière... Hum... D'après le décor, je dirais que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, je regarde ma jambe : elle est plâtrée... Génial... (ironie qui tue)

Récapitulons : j'étais dans le bar Saiyuki, comme chaque soir... Ensuite... Les deux policiers sont venus et m'ont reconnu, je me rappelle de la course poursuite, des phares et puis... Plus rien... Apparemment, maintenant que j'ai été démasqué et qu'ils ont récupéré ce fric, ils ont voulu se débarrasser de moi... Ordures ! Dire que je leur faisais confiance ! Il avait l'air si gentil avec moi, je pensais que... Je le considérais comme mon frère... Salaud ! Je sens mes yeux me brûler. Ah non ! Pas question de chialer pour ça ! J'ai vu pire quand même... ! Je passe rageusement ma main sur mes yeux ! Aïe... J'ai mal à la joue... ! J'essaye de me relever un peu mais c'est dur... !

« Un coup de main, Mr. le revenant ? »

Je tourne la tête en direction de la porte d'où venait la voix, je me retrouve face à ce policier blond, il tient un plateau-repas dans les mains ; il s'approche, pose le plateau sur une table non loin et appuie sur un bouton de mon lit, je sens le dossier se relever, c'est quand même plus agréable d'être assis...

« Heu... Merci... je lâche.

- Tu as faim ? me demande-t-il.

- Ha...Hai... » j'acquiesce.

Il rapproche la table d'hôpital de façon à ce que je me retrouve avec le plateau-repas juste devant moi, je rêve ! C'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour mon ventre qui crie famine ! J'attrape les couverts et engloutis le repas qui n'est pas mauvais du tout ! Mmmmh ! Ça fait du bien de manger ! Puis, alors que j'ai presque fini, je lève les yeux vers le flic, il m'observe de ses yeux crépuscule... Ou plutôt, il me surveille... Mes yeux vont du plateau à lui...

« Heu... C'était pour vous peut-être ? je hasarde.

- A l'origine, oui, mais c'est pas grave... Mange donc... lâche-t-il. Je m'achèterais un truc lorsque mon coéquipier viendra me remplacer. Bon... Si tu me parlais un peu de tout ça ? »

_ FIN POV_

POV Sanzô  
  
Il repose doucement ses couverts, fixant son assiette sans rien dire, il doit se demander s'il doit me parler ou non... Mais j'ai l'impression de lire une telle tristesse dans ses yeux... ! Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme sans avoir prononcé un mot... Il ne sait pas trop par où commencer on dirait... Je ne vais pas précipiter les choses, j'attends patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ordonné ses idées :

« Bah... De toute façon, je n'ai plus de raison de les couvrir, ne ? un triste sourire se dessine sur son visage quelques instants puis il continue. Ça a commencé à peu près... Quand j'avais 5 ans, ça remonte mais je m'en souviens bien... Elle m'a abandonné dans un parc où elle m'avait emmené... Il était loin de la maison, trop pour moi à l'époque... J'ai joué sans même me rendre compte qu'elle partait, ce n'est que tard dans l'après- midi que j'ai vu qu'elle avait disparu... Je l'ai cherchée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, j'avais arpenté quelques rues de la ville et m'étais perdu... »

Il déglutit en fermant les yeux, ce n'est pas un souvenir des plus agréables, c'est sûr... Je ne dis rien, posant simplement ma main sur la sienne ; ses lèvres tremblent un peu alors qu'il retourne sa main pour serrer la mienne, puis il reprend :

« Je suis resté pendant des heures tout seul, à appeler et à pleurer une mère qui ne revint jamais... Mais un homme a été attiré par mes gémissements, il avait alors une vingtaine d'année ; il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et, lorsque je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider... Qu'il allait s'occuper de moi... Je n'étais pas méfiant, puisque j'étais petit, et je l'ai suivi... Il m'a nourri, logé, éduqué et m'a appris beaucoup de chose en informatique... J'en ai appris plus en allant sur le web, j'ai chatter avec des gens qui m'ont donné pas mal de tuyaux... C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un ''as de l'ordinateur'' comme ils disaient...

- ''Ils'' ? je l'interroge.

- Oui, mon boss et celui qui je considérais comme mon frère... Il s'appelle Shien... murmure-t-il. C'est une sorte de chef de gang... Heu... Je suis obligé de vous donner leurs noms ?

- Ben, ça serait bien, ouais... j'admet.

- Bon... Eh bien... Il y a... il hésite, je sens bien qu'il a du mal à me le dire. Il y a Ririn... Gyokumen... Un autre dont je n'ai jamais su le nom et... Et Homura... »

Il a prononcé ce dernier nom avec peine, je devine facilement qu'il est très attaché à cet homme... Je sens sa main serrer plus fort la mienne alors qu'une larme perle sur sa joue, il se mord la lèvre inférieur et commence à pleurer vraiment... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Je m'approche et le serre dans mes bras, il s'agrippe à mon pull où il noie son visage...

La porte s'ouvre, je tourne la tête et vois Kôgaiji, il nous fixe, les yeux écarquillés, comme pétrifié... Oups... Mais il se calme en entendant les sanglots du gamin et prend même un air attendri, je reporte mon attention sur Gokû et le berce doucement :

« Tu sais... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font tous partie du gang, qu'ils t'ont tous trahi... »

Il s'écarte un peu de moi, ses yeux or embués par les larmes me fixent, il déglutit et articule d'une voix cassée :

« Vous croyez... ?

- Bien sûr... je souffle. Peut-être qu'une seule personne t'a fait ça, ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne d'un groupe fait quelque chose que le groupe en entier est coupable... »

Il me sourit de ses lèvres tremblantes et je peux lire l'espoir qui brille dans ses yeux... Kôgaiji toussote et notre gamin le remarque enfin :

« Ah, M'sieur... Heu... Désolé de vous avoir fait courir... bredouille-t- il.

- Bah... C'était le jeu... sourit Kô. Sanzô, notre boss veut te parler... »

Je connais ce code, il l'utilise toujours lorsqu'il veut me parler en privé, autrement, il aurait dit Hakkaï : il a tellement d'autorité... (ironie qui tue) Je sors donc de la chambre en sa compagnie, une fois la porte fermée, nous nous éloignons un peu et il murmure :

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire ça ?

- C'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre... je réponds. Ça n'a pas toujours été rose pour lui...

- Oui, mais imagine si tout le groupe est impliqué... D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça risque sérieusement de le briser ! réplique-t-il.

- Je sais bien... je râle. Mais je n'avais pas le choix... C'était ça ou il ne parlait pas...

- Tu es prêt à risquer ça ? insiste-t-il.

- De toute façon, ce qui est dit est dit, même si je le regrettais, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière... je lâche.

- ... les yeux verts de Kô me scrutent, il doit se dire que je suis un monstre sans cœur. Ne dis pas ça... T'auras beau dire, je te connais...

- Hein ? je pige pas tout là.

- Si tu veux arrêter ce gars le plus vite possible, c'est pour que la vie du gamin ne soit pas en danger si ce gars apprend qu'il est encore en vie... sourit-il. Tu ne peux pas me tromper... »

Je le fixe, un peu surpris... Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à me donner une excuse ? Je hausse les épaules et lui laisse la garde de Gokû... Je dois aller à la Banque de données si je veux avoir leur adresse ou au moins leur local...

**--- A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : La vache ! J'ai trop pas le temps de taper des chapitres ! Je suis tout le temps occupée ! Et galère ! Mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaît !


	5. Homura

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'ai mis du temps à uploader mais c'est dû à quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et quelques prises de têtes au bahut... J'avais pas trop le moral (je ne sais pas trop si je l'ai vraiment retrouvé mais je ne peux pas vous faire attendre éternellement, ne ? -- )

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
Sanzô avait passé près de trois heures dans leur Banque Centrale de Données, dit la BCD, il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, une adresse... Peut-être une réponse... Il prit son portable :

« Kô... ?

/Yoh, Sanzô... Quoi de neuf /

- J'ai ce qu'il nous faut... Comment va le gamin ? demanda le blond.

/Il va bien, je te le passe.../

- Heh ? le policier faillit en lâcher son portable.

/Ano... Mochi mochi / lança une autre voix.

- Gokû... ? lâcha Sanzô.

/Hai... Vous avez... Du nouveau / bien qu'il faisait des efforts, le blond n'eût aucun mal à discerner l'appréhension dans la voix du jeune brun.

- J'ai une adresse... répondit simplement le policier. Ne t'inquiète pas... Il n'y aura pas de morts, je te le promet...

/Pas même vous, hein, m'sieur / s'inquiéta Gokû.

- Non, rassure-toi... sourit le blond. Tu diras à Kôgaiji que je te laisse sous sa garde, ok ? Bon, à plus... »

Sur ces quelques mots, il raccrocha...

_ POV Sanzô   
_  
Je regarde quelques instants mon portable... Gokû... J'ai peut-être été un peu loin dans ce que je t'ai dit... Dire que tout le groupe n'était peut-être pas impliqué et en plus qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts... J'espère que je ne me trompais pas... Je sors de la BCD, maintenant que je sais où l'un d'entre eux réside, je pourrais peut-être élucider quelques petites choses ; je descends au garage et m'installe dans la voiture, j'allume une cigarette comme à chaque fois que je suis stressé... Je démarre et avance dans les rues de la ville ; j'ai besoin de savoir...

_ FIN POV_

**--- à l'hôpital ---  
**  
« Il te laisse sous ma garde ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit... affirma Gokû. Il a dit aussi qu'il avait une adresse...

- Rah ! Quel baka ! grogna Kôgaiji en se passant les doigts sur la tempe. Il veut tout faire tout seul, ce sagouin...

- Dites, m'sieur... lança timidement le petit brun en baissant les yeux sur ses draps, les triturant entre ses doigts. Il va rien arriver de mal, hein ? »

Les yeux vert noisette du jeune flic scrutèrent l'adolescent, ce garçon avait tout l'air d'un enfant à entendre ses questions, un enfant... C'était l'image qui lui venait, pourtant, ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence, seulement deux... Il s'assit sur le lit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sanzô est comme la peste ou le cafard, il revient toujours ! ricana-t-il. Quant à ta bande, il ne les tuera pas s'il te l'a promis... Et normalement, on n'a pas le droit sauf en cas de légitime défense...

- ... Je vais aller en prison, moi aussi ? demanda alors Gokû.

- Pas si tu nous aides à récupérer cet argent... Je pense que le juge sera indulgent avec toi si tu coopères... sourit gentiment le rouquin.

- ... Je peux essayer... Mais pour ça, il me faudrait un ordinateur avec connexion à internet... décréta le jeune brun. Si possible, un ordinateur qui ne rame pas trop, sinon j'en ai pour des heures et des heures...

- ... ? Que veux-tu faire avec ça ? s'étonna le policier.

- Je veux récupérer l'argent que j'ai volé et le rendre à son propriétaire... lâcha l'adolescent d'un air décidé.

- ... Ok ! » sourit Kôgaiji.

Il sortit son portable malgré l'interdiction (ndla : n'imitez jamais ce rustre ! lol) et téléphona au Poste de Police, ce fut son chef qui lui répondit, le rouquin mit son patron au courant des dernières nouvelles, celui-ci l'écouta attentivement et donna son accord...

OoOoO

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
Je suis arrivé devant un immeuble... Je regarde une dernière fois le bout de papier que je tiens entre les doigts... C'est ici, normalement... Je me lève, sors de la voiture ; je vérifie mon flingue, juste au cas où. Je rentre dans l'immeuble et monte jusqu'au deuxième étage ; c'est un vieil immeuble, il est délabré, c'est presque si je m'attendais à voir sortir un rat... Heu... C'est pas ce que je viens de voir ?

J'avance dans un couloir et m'arrête devant une porte... Je sais que mon flingue est dans mon dos au niveau de la ceinture et caché par ma veste mais je ne suis pas beaucoup plus rassuré pour autant... J'appuie sur la sonnette et prie pour ne rencontrer qu'une personne, j'attends un moment puis un homme vient m'ouvrir, il a des cheveux presque noirs, ses yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur, l'un est bleu et l'autre est couleur or, comme ceux de Gokû... Il me regarde un moment puis lance : 

« C'est pour quoi ?

- Heu... Bonjour, vous êtes Homura ? je demande, à tout hasard.

- Oui... Vous désirez ? insiste-t-il.

- J'aimerais vous parler, si vous le voulez bien... » je murmure.

Il regarde à droite et à gauche dans le couloir, je lui affirme que je suis venu seul ; il me laisse entrer... L'appartement est assez simple mais il a quand même l'air confortable... Je sens son regard posé sur moi, je lui fais face et je comprends la question muette qu'il me pose...

« Je suis ici pour vous parler d'une personne...

- Qui êtes vous ? me demande-t-il.

- Mon identité importe peu... je réponds, mieux vaut être prudent. Je viens vous parler d'un jeune garçon du nom de Gokû...

- Il va bien ? »

A entendre sa voix, je comprends facilement que cet homme s'inquiète pour le gamin... Mais je préfère m'en assurer, je ne parle pas de lui mentir mais de ne pas lui dévoiler toute la vérité, rester le plus vague possible tout en amassant un maximum d'informations... J'ai quand même une tête, alors autant m'en servir...

« Quels étaient vos liens avec lui ? »

Aïe, je suis pas si doué que ça, le fait que j'emploie le passé semble lui tomber dessus comme la misère sur le monde, il s'assoit sur une chaise, les lèvres tremblantes, je peux donc en juger qu'il tient beaucoup à Gokû... Ou alors c'est un excellent comédien... Il passe une main sur ses yeux, j'attends patiemment qu'il se remette de ses émotions et il murmure :

« Gokû... C'était un gamin auquel je tenais énormément... Lui, il m'a appris ce que c'était que de vivre pour quelque chose, d'avoir un but... Alors que moi, j'étais au plus bas, je n'avais rien, j'avais tout perdu, il est apparu et, sans à priori, sans me juger, il m'a tendu la main avec un grand sourire... Il est le premier à m'avoir fait aveuglément confiance... Il était pur... J'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas dans la bande de Shien... Même si ce dernier l'a recueilli, il ne faisait que profiter de l'habilité de Gokû, de sa faculté d'assimilation... Vous savez, Gokû apprenait très vite, je me suis même parfois demandé s'il n'était pas surdoué... Je lui ai appris comment se défendre en cas de problème, quelques tours de passe-passe...

- Il était comme un frère pour vous... ? j'en déduis. Un petit frère ?

- Oui, c'était à moi de le protéger, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit... m'avoue-t-il. Et j'aurais dû rester avec lui...

- Je pense que vous êtes digne de confiance... Suivez-moi jusqu'à ma voiture, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous remettre... »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête... Je l'observe, il semblerait qu'on lui ait retiré la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui... Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui parler dans son appartement... Car c'est dans un appartement délabré que l'on s'attendrait le moins à trouver un micro ; nous arrivons à ma voiture, j'ai préféré prendre ma voiture personnelle, elle passe plus inaperçu... Je lui demande de s'asseoir dedans, il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je ne réponds rien, m'asseyant simplement au volant... Il hésite puis s'assoit, là, je murmure : 

« Bon, ce que je vais vous confier, c'est parce que vous semblez tenir à Gokû...

- Hein ? il me dévisage. Vous voulez dire que...

- Gokû est vivant, oui. Il va bien si ce n'est sa jambe cassée, il est actuellement dans un hôpital où je peux vous mener... je lâche. J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter...

- Mais comment... ? il n'arrive pas à formuler sa phrase.

- Gokû tient énormément à vous et ça me faisait mal de voir un adolescent souffrir ainsi... J'espérais ardemment que vous n'y étiez pour rien dans son agression... je réponds.

- Agression ? répète-t-il inquiet.

- Une voiture l'a renversé... je lui confie, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, je suis beaucoup moins méfiant que d'habitude.

- Une voit... ? »

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la voiture alors que je l'emmène à l'hosto, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, j'aimerais pouvoir lui en demander plus mais est-ce qu'il prendrait seulement la peine de me répondre ? Ça m'étonnerait... Les rues défilent, comme le reste de la ville, et tout le trajet se fait dans le silence le plus total. Je m'arrête sur le parking de l'hôpital et sors, il semble hésiter...

« Bon, tu te ramènes ? je lâche.

- ... Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'il ait envie de me revoir... souffle-t-il.

- Eh, j'ai pas gaspillé des litres d'essence pour aller te chercher, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener ton joli p'tit cul, sinon je t'embarque avec mon flingue ! je m'énerve.

- Un flingue ? son regard croise le mien, et merde.

- ... je soupire. Je suis flic... Genjô Sanzô, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle... Bon, tu viens ? Gokû meurt d'envie de te parler... »

Il reste interdit, se demandant probablement s'il peut ou non me faire confiance, puis, voyant que je commence à m'impatienter, il se lève et me suis. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre, Kôgaiji me fixe d'un regard interrogateur, je le tranquillise par un sourire rapide ; le gamin quant à lui, semble fou de joie à sa vue :

« Homura !

- Gokû ! » s'exclame l'homme.

Il vient serrer le gamin dans ses bras, j'aurais presque souris mais quelque chose attire mon attention : dans un coin de la pièce se trouve un ordi portale, une prise téléphonique, un micro-casque... Je me tourne vers Kô qui sourit :

« Il va nous aider... il désigne Gokû qui lâche son ami.

- Oui... J'ai décidé de mettre la main à la pâte, moi aussi ! rit ce dernier. Je vais reprendre ce qu'on m'a fauché et le rendrais à son propriétaire !

- Gokû... C'est Shien qui t'a fait ça ? demande subitement Homura.

- Je ne sais pas... avoue le gamin en baissant piteusement la tête. Ça s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas vu...

- Et toi ? Tu vas nous aider aussi ? je demande à l'homme.

- ... il me regarde, puis tourne les yeux vers Gokû. Ouais, je le ferais. »

Je les laisse à leurs retrouvailles, laissant mon regard vagabonder dehors... Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me ramène à la réalité :

« Kô ?

- On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? me chuchote-t-il d'un air inquiet.

- T'as une autre solution ? je demande.

- Non, mais on ne peut pas se permettre une erreur, aussi minime soit- elle... ! insiste-t-il.

- Tu es devenu méfiant... je remarque. On dirait que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi...

- Hein ? Mais... ! Mais non ! proteste-t-il en rougissant.

- ... je souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- ... il me regarde et sourit. Compte sur moi, partenaire ! »

Quand toute cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer et de quelle façon ?... Je ne le saurais probablement qu'au moment venu... Cet Homura semble tout à fait disposé à nous aider, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'effusion de sang... J'ai fait une promesse, je dois m'y tenir...

_ FIN POV   
_  
**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère que ça suit toujours et que je me relâche pas trop en ce moment ! Vos impressions ? Une suite ? Ou je remove cette fic ? A vous de voir ! --


	6. Coeur oublié

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Une review m'a vraiment encouragée ! Merci ! Je continue donc sur ma lancée !

Shunrya : promis je ne removerais pas le chapitre 5 ! '

Emm: le 400 d'encouragement fonctionne toujours ! Je carbure !

Alia : merci pour tes reviews !

Kamara : Rapidement, je sais pas ; mais suite, sûrement ! La voici !

**Chapitre 6 :  
**  
Sanzô avait discuté avec Homura, il savait à présent beaucoup de choses sur le gang dont Shien était le chef, il savait où le gang devait se retrouver et autres petites choses, cependant, l'homme le mit en garde :

« Sanzô...

- Hm ? le blond leva les yeux de son flingue qu'il astiquait depuis environ un quart d'heure.

- Shien vous connaît, il serait préférable que vous n'apparaissiez pas devant lui... murmura Homura.

- Il me connaît ? s'étonna le policier. Ah, remarque, s'il était au courant grâce à Gokû, c'est normal...

- Désolé, m'sieur... Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, alors ? demanda à son tour le jeune brun qui était toujours cloué au lit grâce à son plâtre.

- Eh bien... l'intéressé sembla réfléchir un long moment, balayant les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son visage et allumant une cigarette. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment encore...

- Gokû-kun, pourrais-tu nous faire un plan de l'endroit grâce à ton ordinateur ? l'interrogea Kôgaiji qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit.

- Bien sûr, Kô ! » sourit l'interpellé.

Ses doigts coururent sur son clavier alors que ses yeux passaient frénétiquement de ce dernier à l'écran, le rouquin était à ses côtés, regardant le plan s'établir peu à peu ; il étudiait calmement l'endroit de ses yeux verts.

« Donne-nous le maximum d'informations, s'il te plaît... lança Kôgaiji.

- Pardon ? lâcha Gokû.

- Genre, s'il y a des bennes à ordures, des cartons, des caisses... énuméra le jeune policier. J'aimerais savoir quelles pourraient être les planques éventuelles... Parce qu'ils auront quand même l'avantage du terrain, vu qu'ils le connaissent... »

Sanzô approuva d'un signe de tête, il était d'accord sur ce point : les membres du gang étaient habitués à y aller, ils devaient connaître l'endroit de fond en comble ; ce qui ne les aiderait pas. Le jeune garçon acquiesça et laissa à nouveau ses doigts courir sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, les deux policiers étaient sidérés devant la rapidité de frappe de cet adolescent ; ce dernier passa quelques minutes à pianoter, marquant des pauses et fermant les yeux afin de se reconstituer mentalement l'endroit et ainsi oublier le moins de détails possibles. Homura observait le travail de son petit protéger, l'aidant de temps à autres, lui rappelant certaines choses ; Sanzô obtint un plan beaucoup plus détaillé qu'il ne l'espérait, il l'étudia pendant quelques minutes avant de le tendre à son coéquipier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- ... les yeux verts du rouquin parcoururent la feuille de papier récemment sortie de l'imprimante. Je pense qu'on pourrait tenter une approche, mais c'est peut-être aussi un peu trop téméraire d'y aller seuls...

- Une stratégie possible ? lança alors le blond.

- Hum... son partenaire releva les yeux vers son ami. Pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ? Tu vois bien qu'à part la salle la plus profonde du secteur, cette planque ressemble à un véritable gruyère !

- Emmental... corrigea son coéquipier.

- Heh ? les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

- Contrairement à ce qu'on croit souvent, le gruyère n'a pas de trou, c'est l'emmental... répondit-t-il en scrutant Kôgaiji de ses yeux crépusculaires.

- ... le rouquin le considéra, comme horrifié, puis il s'écria. Sanzô ! Tu crois que c'est le moment ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, les deux ex-membres du gang s'entre regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le jeune policier qui resta interdit ; ce qui préoccupa quelques peu Gokû et Homura :

« Heu... Vous êtes sûr qu'il sera à la hauteur ? s'inquiéta l'homme.

- Il est un peu zarb ton pote, m'sieur... » renchérit le brun.

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
A tous les coups, Sanzô a déjà mémorisé le plan de l'endroit : quand il le veut, il a une mémoire hallucinante... Quant il le veut. Je reste un petit instant perplexe puis je demande à Gokû de se concentrer sur son travail de piratage, celui-ci me regarde, comme inquiet, puis acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je le confie à Homura et part en courant à la poursuite de mon partenaire. Sanzô... J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... !

J'arrive à le rattraper au parking de l'hosto, c'est qu'il va vite ! Je reprends lentement mon souffle dans la voiture, mon cœur bat à la chamade, j'essaye de normaliser ses battements...

« Kô...

- Huh ? je relève la tête. Nani ?

- Cette fois, ça risque vraiment d'être dangereux... Je sais qu'on en a vu d'autres mais je préfèrerais que tu restes au commissariat... me lance-t- il.

- Pardon ? je crois mal comprendre et regardant autour de nous, je remarque qu'effectivement, il me ramène. Sanzô ! Tu vas pas y aller seul... !

- Si... me répond-il. Voilà, on est arrivé, descend.

- Mais... Mais Sanzô ! j'essaye de protester.

- C'est un ordre ! » crie-t-il.

Je sursaute et le fixe... Ça ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague... ! Ne, ne, Sanzô ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes... Je t'en prie... Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai et que tu voulais juste me faire peur... ! Tes yeux couleur du soir ne regardent que droit devant toi, tu ne m'accordes même pas un coup d'œil... Mais... Alors c'est quoi... Pour toi... D'être partenaires ? Je me sens trembler, ma main se referme sur mon bras pour tenter de cesser ces tremblements...

« Descend... répète-t-il. Je serais bientôt de retour.

- Sanzô... je souffle. Pourquoi... ?

- ... tu ne me regardes toujours pas.

- Pourquoi ? je sens les larmes monter mais je ne vais pas faiblir devant toi. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Je suis quoi pour toi, bordel ? Tu connais la définition de partenaires ? On travaille ensemble, t'as pas oublié ? Mais réponds-moi ! Sanzô ! »

Pour toute réponse, ma tête se détourne sous l'effet de la gifle ; j'en reviens pas... Pourtant, sa voix prend soudainement un ton glacial, presque cruel :

« T'étais p'têt à la hauteur pour les autres missions mais là, c'est plus un jeu ! Tu vas te faire mettre en charpie et pas de la façon la plus douce qu'il soit ! Alors maintenant, tu vas te bouger aller à ton bureau et reprendre ton travail sur dossier, ok ? Aujourd'hui, pas le droit à l'erreur... J'ai pas besoin d'un gêneur dans les pattes. »

Ça me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée, mon corps se raidit alors que mes yeux menacent de sortir de leur orbite... Je n'ai même pas l'idée d'avaler ma salive, complètement démoli... Je finis par ouvrir la portière, je murmure : 

« Alors c'est ce que tu as toujours pensé de moi... Au fond, t'es comme les autres, j'ai eu tort de croire que tu étais différent, que tu étais quelqu'un de bien... ! »

Je sors du véhicule en claquant la porte derrière moi. J'ai mal. Si mal... Je sers les dents, mes yeux me brûlent, je marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte du commissariat...

_ FIN POV_

POV Sanzô   
  
Kô... Je suis désolé d'en arriver là... C'est vrai qu'au fond je ne vaux pas mieux que tous ceux qui se sont occupés de toi jusqu'à présent... Ton tuteur qui disait que tu ne valais rien et que tu étais un poids, que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour... Pourtant, j'ai vite remarqué que tu n'étais pas du tout comme ça, peut-être rendu un peu difficile à force d'entendre ça à longueur de journée, tu étais agressif, toujours prêt à te battre sauvagement sans donner d'explications. Je me souviens... Et moi, je t'ai laissé croire que j'étais différent parce que j'avais un avenir à t'offrir, tu t'es passionné pour mon métier et tu es vite devenu très fort... Mais je vais briser l'espoir, l'envie, je vais te briser... J'en suis navré, mais c'est ce que je dois faire pour te protéger... Je m'en voudrais jusqu'en enfer si jamais tu venais à mourir... ! Je ne le supporterais pas, j'en suis pleinement conscient... J'espère que tu comprendras...

Je redémarre, direction la planque. J'ai mémorisé la totalité du plan, je sais où je pourrais me cacher et où je ne devrais pas mettre les pieds ; maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen pour les amener dans cette pièce, la seule qui n'ait pas d'issue... Je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ FIN POV_

**--- A l'hôpital.  
**  
POV Gokû

Rah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais mourir ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! J'arrive pas à percer le système et encore moins à localiser le fric... ! Je m'écrase dans mon oreiller, Homura me tend un verre d'eau :

« T'y arrives ?

- Nan... je râle. Shien a bien protégé l'accès de sa base de données... Je risque de mettre un bon moment à trouver...

- Ne te décourage pas... me sourit-il. Il n'y a rien en ce monde que tu ne puisses pirater, j'en suis convaincu. »

Uwow... Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une telle confiance en mes capacités... Mais dans un sens, ça me fait plaisir que l'on me reconnaisse au moins pour ça, je me remets au travail, ouvrant des portails de connexion, passant par tous les raccourcis que je connais... Une heure s'écoule comme ça : la chambre plongée dans un profond silence, uniquement brisé par le bruit des touches de mon clavier... Mes yeux passent frénétiquement de fenêtre en fenêtre, je commence d'ailleurs à avoir mal aux yeux. Homura est sorti acheter quelque chose à manger, je m'appuie contre le dossier de mon lit-chaise et souffle...

« P'tain, c'est crevant... ! je marmonne. Où a-t-il bien pu cacher ce fric... ? »

Un petit bruit sonore attire mon attention... Les flics utilisent msn mensenger (1) ? Boh, après tout, pourquoi pas... ? Je laisse ça de côté et m'apprête à reprendre mon travail lorsque le récent connecté me parle :

_I AM THE BEST : yoh !  
_  
Le pseudo en dit long... Bah, il finira bien par se lasser... J'ai une irrésistible envie de parler à ce type, ça me changerait les idées, mais je voudrais quand même éviter la maison de redressement ou je ne sais quoi... Je continue donc à chercher mais un autre bip sonore me fait comprendre que le ''I AM THE BEST'' me parle (2)... Bon, je regarde :

_I AM THE BEST : Mr. Kôgaiji ? Ou bien serait-ce leur petit protéger : Mr. Gokû ?  
_  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent, il connaît Kô ? Et moi aussi ? Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! Je réponds donc et remarque que mon pseudo n'est autre que ''Kô'', celui de Kôgaiji...

_KÔ : Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
_  
_I AM THE BEST : Oh, avec une telle réaction, je suppose que vous êtes Mr. Gokû... ?  
_  
_KÔ : Répondez à mes questions !  
_  
_I AM THE BEST : Je suis le directeur de l'Ordinacentre : Gojo ; Mr. Kôgaiji a accepté mon aide pour te démasquer. Sans rancune.  
_  
Directeur de l'Ordinacentre ? C'est quelqu'un de passablement important, alors... Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider, même si ça m'énerve de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un dans le domaine de l'informatique, mais je n'ai pas le choix : je veux récupérer ce fric et au plus vite !

_KÔ : Tu m'aiderais ?  
_  
_I AM THE BEST : Tout dépend ce que tu me demandes.  
_  
_KÔ : Récupérer l'argent que j'avais volé et qu'un gars m'a volé, je le rendrais à son propriétaire.  
_  
_I AM THE BEST : D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes à l'hôpital ; c'est Mr. Kôgaiji qui vous a prêté cet ordinateur ?  
_  
_KÔ : Oui... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport... ?  
_  
_I AM THE BEST : Donc c'est qu'il a confiance en vous. Soit, je vais vous aider.  
_  
Sur ce, il se déconnecte... Il ne me demande même pas comment s'appelle mon voleur ? Remarque s'il m'a démasqué, il a très bien pu démasquer le reste du gang... Mes yeux se tournent vers la fenêtre... Shien, je t'aurais !

_ FIN POV  
_  
OoOoO

Kôgaiji était rentré dans le commissariat en coup de vent et avait violemment claqué la porte du bureau derrière lui, faisant bien comprendre aux autres policiers qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on le dérange. Là, il se laissa tomber sur son siège et resta ainsi, les yeux scrutant le poste de travail de son coéquipier qui se situait juste en face du sien... Il serra les dents et préféra fermer les yeux : ce que le blond lui avait balancé l'avait beaucoup affecté, plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, le rouquin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pourtant on entra : il s'agissait de son supérieur, Hakkaï. Ce dernier s'approcha du jeune garçon et murmura :

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas... ! lâcha sèchement l'intéressé.

- Sanzô t'a envoyé ici en affirmant que tu n'étais qu'un boulet et qu'il pourrait agir seul, n'est-ce pas ? continua le brun.

- ... ! les yeux vers se relevèrent en direction de Hakkaï, trahissant la surprise du rouquin. Mais comment... ?

- Je connais très bien Sanzô, vois-tu... expliqua son boss. Cela fait quelques années qu'il travaille ici, j'ai pu donc l'étudier, car je dois bien t'avouer que son comportement me laissait perplexe... Eh bien, saches que si Sanzô t'a dit ces mots, ce n'était nullement ce qu'il pensait...

- ... le jeune policier écoutait attentivement, conscient que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

- Sanzô avait ton âge à ce moment-là... reprit Hakkaï. Son partenaire du moment l'avait envoyé ici chercher quelque chose, Sanzô a obéit : il vouait un respect presque sans borne à son coéquipier. Mais ce dernier en a profité pour s'en aller, allant seul accomplir sa mission... Et il est mort. »

Ces mots surprirent Kôgaiji qui resta interdit, ne sachant pas trop que penser de toute cette histoire, mais la voix du brun le tira à nouveau de ses pensées :

« Sanzô s'est beaucoup renfermé depuis ce jour, il n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un de très sociable, tu as dû le remarquer ; le résultat est qu'il ne sait pas toujours comment s'y prendre avec les gens, il manque cruellement de tact. Je pense que Sanzô ne savait pas comment te dire de rester, il ne voulait pas te mêler à tout ça parce qu'il refuse de te voir mourir ; alors il a décidé de se montrer froid et t'a volontairement blessé pour te forcer à ne pas vouloir le suivre... En somme, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il reproduit le même schéma que son ancien coéquipier...

- Mais alors il va... ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Sanzô est l'un des meilleurs éléments de ce commissariat, mais même ainsi il risque de mourir... le coupa son supérieur. Et puis... Deux meilleurs éléments valent mieux qu'un seul, tu ne crois pas ? Tiens, l'adresse de l'endroit où il s'est rendu si tu la veux... »

Kôgaiji resta immobile quelques millièmes de secondes avant de prendre le papier que lui tendait Hakkaï, de sortir en coup de vent et de courir vers le garage du commissariat...

_ POV Kôgaiji   
_  
J'ai été stupide ! Comment ai-je pu douter de Sanzô ! Merde ! Je dévale les escalier en manquant de me rétamer plusieurs fois, j'arrive au parking : je chope un casque et monte sur une moto. Je place le gyrophare et démarre, je fonce à travers les rues de la ville... Sanzô, t'as intérêt à être en vie quand j'arriverais ! On doit s'expliquer !

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : j'ai encore pris mon temps, désoléééééééééééeeeeeeee ! ' J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner !

Notes :

(1) je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour expliquer le programme...

(2) Ils n'utilisent pas les raccourcis ou quoique ce soit pour une meilleure compréhension : ou juste quelques trucs un peu évidents.


	7. La peur au ventre

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Réponses aux reviews ! -O

Kôgaiji – « Merci pour les reviews, ça la calmera peut-être et elle arrêtera de nous martyriser ! »

Sahad – « Que dalle ! » o

Kôgaiji – « Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je suis le plus malheureux monstre de Gensômaden Saiyuki... » --'

Misao girl : C'est vrai que tu m'avais pas laissé de review pour le 5e chapitre, mais tu es pardonnée puisque tu m'en laisses une pour le 6e ! -- Eh oui ! Heureusement que Hakkaï est là, que veux tu : ''on ne voit pas avec les huit yeux des autres'' (vol.1 Fruits Basket) ou ''les tierces personnes voient toujours mieux la situation que les intéressés''. --' (j'ai de la culture ! lol)

Shunrya : Merci d'être à fond avec môôôôôaaa ! Sanzô, rester en vie ? Hum... Je sais paaaaaaas... lol ! La suite nous le dira ! Merci pour le compliment ! -O Pour te remercier, je continue !

Alia : je sais que c'est vache de couper au moment du suspens, mais je suis sadique, môa ! Muahahahahaha ! Et puis c'est ce qui pousse les gens à venir lire la suite, ne, ne ? -- Merci de poser la question pour Zenon : je ne me rappelais plus de son nom --' et c'était pas écrit au dos des DVDs (et mes vieux crisent si je les regardent quand ils sont là) ! Thank you ! Et puis, tous ces compliments... rougit je vais choper la grosse tête si ça continue ! lol !

Kamara : Bah, tu sais ! T'as le droit d'être impatiente si ça te plaît ! Moi, ça me fait super plaisir parce que ça veut dire que tu aimes ma fic ! --

**Chapitre 7 :  
**  
La moto fonçait à travers les rues, Kôgaiji ne savait plus si ce qui lui vrillait les tympans était le moteur de la moto ou ses propres battements de cœur : ce dernier semblait déterminé à vouloir lui perforer la poitrine.

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
Merde ! Un feu rouge au carrefour... ! Je prend le risque ou pas... ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une réponse à cette question qu'une voiture me fait une formidable queue de poisson : je freine comme un malade et souffle en remarquant que ma jambe n'est qu'à deux centimètres du pare choc arrière de la voiture... ! Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

« Eh ! T'es con ou tu l'as fait exprès ? je crie.

- Hm ? il me regarde comme on regarde un cloporte. T'as dit quelque chose ?

- Je suis pressé, écarte-toi ! je grogne en pointant mon gyrophare du doigt pour lui faire remarquer ce que je suis.

- C'est ça... lâche-t-il. T'es pas le premier à utiliser ce machin comme excuse ! Et puis tu t'es regardé ? T'es encore un gamin, comment veux-tu être flic ? »

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Je sors ma carte et pointe mon flingue direct sur sa tête, il ne fait plus du tout la même tête, surpris et à la fois apeuré ; voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je lance d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin... !

- T... Tout de suite ! »

La voiture s'écarte le plus possible... Je range mon flingue... Bon sang, je suis sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Le descendre ? Bah, tant pis, ce n'est pas le moment : je l'ai dit, je suis pressé. Mes yeux scrutent la rue où les voitures passent à une vitesse assez importante... Tant pis. Le tout pour le tout ! Je sers le guidon de toutes mes forces et fonce ! Je roule, au milieu des klaxons et des crissements de pneus, mais je roule ! Peu importe ! J'arriverais à temps ! Il le faut !

_ FIN POV  
_  
OoOoO

_ POV Sanzô_

Me voilà arrivé... Je peux facilement voir le bâtiment d'où j'ai garé ma voiture... Je me repère un peu sur le plan que j'ai mémorisé et avance, tous mes sens aux aguets... Ma progression vers cette espèce d'usine désaffectée est longue et pénible : il y a tellement de déchets qui traînent qu'il est dur de les éviter pour ne pas faire de bruit... ! Je n'entends que le souffle du vent, les papiers qui volent ; les oiseaux ne viennent pas dans ce genre d'endroit... Il y a une atmosphère plutôt sinistre dans le coin, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi... Je continue à avancer, marchant aussi silencieusement qu'un félin...

_--- FLASH BACK ---  
_  
_« Tu vois, Sanzô... Dans notre monde, c'est tuer ou être tué. Le moindre petit bruit, aussi infime soit-il, peut signer ton arrêt de mort. »  
_  
_--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---  
_  
Je m'en souviendrais, partenaire... Je sais que toi, ça t'a coûté la vie. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne mourais pas : j'ai fait une promesse... Et il y a quelque chose qui me retient, quelque chose pour laquelle ça vaut la peine que je vive...

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment, la première salle est vide, un vrai danger pour moi : si quelqu'un arrive, je n'ai aucun endroit où me cacher... J'avance à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte et jette un coup d'œil : il y a des cartons, exactement comme me l'avait dit Gokû. Je passe derrière les boîtes, jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, le flingue en main...

_--- FLASH BACK ---_

/ Vous avez... Du nouveau /

- J'ai une adresse... Ne t'inquiète pas... Il n'y aura pas de morts, je te le promet...

/Pas même vous, hein, m'sieur /

--- FIN FLASH BACK ---  
  
Non, Gokû... Pas même moi. Il y aura sûrement des blessés, mais j'éviterais le plus possible les morts... Je m'adosse à un mur, baissant mon flingue, caché par des cartons ; et souffle : j'ai beau avoir l'habitude du terrain, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, mon cœur bat vite et un poids invisible pèse sur ma nuque... Sans parler des frissons qui me parcours le corps... Je déglutis et me remets en chasse... Il n'y a personne dans cette pièce, je continue...

_ FIN POV  
_  
Dans les couloirs et salles de l'usines, une ombre avançait, sa présence était à peine perceptible : le blond s'était souvent entraîner pour ce genre de situation. Les yeux couleur crépuscule scrutaient chaque coin et recoin, il faisait volte-face au moindre bruit ; toute cette pression était éreintante mais il ne devait pas abandonner, il ne pouvait pas abandonner, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et bien qu'il soit aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il lui semblait qu'il faisait beaucoup de bruit, trop de bruit : sa respiration lui semblait être aussi bruyante que celle d'un chien pantelant, ses pas lui rappelaient ceux des enfants courant dans une église et son cœur battant lui donnait l'impression d'un tambour. Le jeune homme finit par s'arrêté, dissimulé dans un coin sombre...

/Je suis beaucoup trop tendu.../ se dit-il intérieurement. /Mes sens se sont nettement améliorés au fur et à mesure des entraînements, mais je n'entends plus que mes propres mouvements... J'ai l'impression de faire un vacarme du diable et ça ne me fatigue que plus psychologiquement... Je brûle mes ressources trop vite en essayant d'être encore plus silencieux que je le suis... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.../

Il soupira et s'autorisa une pause psychologique : il n'était pas en danger pour l'instant, personne ne savait qu'il était là ; il ferma donc les yeux, laissant à son ouïe tout le travail de surveillance. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières nuits, trop préoccupé par l'affaire en cours ; il trouvait difficilement le sommeil depuis quelques temps et cela n'était que plus pénible, la fatigue menaçait de le plonger dans un sommeil dangereux en ces lieux, peut-être même sans retour. Heureusement, le souvenir de son ancien partenaire, cette dernière image du corps de son ami le maintenait éveillé ; il rouvrit les yeux et se leva, reprenant son chemin, tous ses sens à nouveau aux aguets.

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
Je me suis un peu calmé, heureusement... Le fait de paniquer ou d'être trop stressé commençait à représenter un réel danger ici... J'avance toujours...

« Tu crois que Shien est au courant ? »

Je me plaque contre le mur en entendant cette voix. D'après la voix, il doit y avoir une gamine en bas des escaliers en ferraille...

« Je pense que oui... répond un voix de femme. De toute manière, maintenant que nous avons l'argent, Gokû ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité... »

J'écoute attentivement, la femme qui vient de parler lâche un rire sordide et des pas s'éloignent... Je ne bouge pas, conscient que je n'ai entendu les pas que d'une seule personne... Il reste quelqu'un...

« Pourtant, moi, je... Moi, je l'aime bien, Gokû... murmure la première voix comme pour elle-même. Moi... Moi, je ne veux pas qu'il meure... »

Sa voix devient entrecoupée... Elle pleure... ? Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps ici, je dois trouver Shien, le cerveau de l'opération... Je me tourne et entend un petit bruit sonore... ? Merde ! Je n'avais pas vu cette vis parterre, mon pied l'a poussée et elle dévale l'escalier...

« Qui est là ? » s'exclame la gamine.

Je comprends très vite qu'elle grimpe les escaliers, je me précipite dans la première pièce venue : je n'ai pas à me préoccuper d'une quelconque présence dans cette pièce, je l'ai déjà visitée. Elle arrive dans le couloir... je me tiens contre le mur, serrant fermement la main sur mon flingue...

_--- FLASH BACK ---  
_  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? lança Hakkaï.

- Il est mort pendu mais les toutes premières blessures au niveau du ventre sont peu profondes et non coordonnées... Je jurerais que ce sont des blessures faites par un enfant ! »

_--- FIN FLASH BACK ---  
_  
J'ai appris à me méfier de tout. J'entends les pas de cette gamine se rapprocher doucement... Elle aussi est sur ses gardes... ! Je retiens mon souffle, sentant mon cœur battre jusque dans mes tempes... Une ombre se dessine sur la porte... Elle va entrer... ! A peine a-t-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur que je place derrière elle, la bâillonne d'une main tout faisant une petite pression dans son dos du canon de mon flingue. Elle se débat en faisant un de ces boucans... ! Je sens ses dents se refermer sur ma main, je serre les miennes pour ne pas lâcher un cri ; je resserre ma poigne, elle gémit de douleur... Je n'aime pas martyriser les gosses et même si je ne veux pas lui faire confiance, je murmure :

« Tu sais que tu as un flingue collé à ton dos, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm-hm... elle hoche la tête.

- Bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de mourir... Alors je vais retirer ma main mais tu ne cries pas, sinon je te descends.

- Hm... Hm-Hm... » elle hoche à nouveau la tête.

Je retire donc ma main, elle s'éloigne d'un bond de moi et me fait face ; c'est une jeune rouquine aux yeux verts, elle porte un haut jaune pétant et un pantalon blanc... Enfin, pantalon côté droit et mini short côté gauche... La mode de nos jours. Je l'observe quelques secondes, elle en fait autant... Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne crie pas : dans la plupart des cas, elles promettent et se mettent à hurler. Je finis par murmurer :

« Tu es Ririn ?

- Co... Comment tu connais mon nom ? s'étonne-t-elle.

- Gokû ne m'a pas donné de description, mais j'avais une chance sur deux... je lâche tout en maintenant mon arme braquée sur elle.

- Gokû ! Dites, il va bien ? elle joint les mains au niveau de sa bouche comme si elle priait Dieu que je lui donne la réponse qu'elle attend.

- Il va bien, oui... je réponds.

- Dieu soit loué... un sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir. Mais... Vous êtes qui, vous ?

- ... je la regarde, conscient que je suis devenu réellement méfiant depuis la mort de mon ancien partenaire. Personne.

- Personne ? s'indigne-t-elle. Je te signale que tu me menaces avec ton flingue... ! Alors dis-moi qui tu es !

- Je n'en ai pas l'obligation et si tu es vivante c'est parce que je le veux bien... ! je grogne.

- Tu le veux bien ? Oh, je vois, tu vas d'abord me violer puis me tuer après, c'est ça ? grimace-t-elle. Mais crois-moi, je vendrais chèrement ma peau !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! je rétorque. Si je ne te tue pas c'est parce que j'ai promis à Gokû de ne tuer personne.

- Il a dit ça ? elle me scrute à nouveau.

- Ouais... je réponds, finalement je ne suis peut-être pas aussi méfiant que je le croyais.

- Tu es flic, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-elle, j'acquiesce et elle continue. Bon, je veux bien t'aider parce que je ne veux pas que Gokû meure et parce que tu es beau gosse, mais je te préviens, tu devras tenir ton engagement ! Tu ne tueras personne ?

- Nan... » je lâche, agacé.

Elle sourit, je finis par baisser mon arme sans pour autant baisser ma garde : au moindre mouvement suspect, je la mets K.O. et sans scrupules. Elle me remercie en affirmant qu'elle sait que c'est un flic qui s'est occupé de Gokû après son ''accident'', elle semble très heureuse de savoir que le gamin n'ait rien... Les gamines de son âge pensent plus au grand amour qu'à une vie de gang, je ne lui donne pas plus de 16 ans...

« Tu dragues, Ririn ? » lâche une voix de femme derrière moi.

Merde ! J'étais trop occupé à surveiller la gamine et j'en ai négligé mes arrières ! Elle tient un flingue, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres... Je déglutis, son regard me parcourt de haut en bas, elle semble satisfaite de ce qu'elle examine ; je sens un frisson d'appréhension me parcourir le corps, je n'attends plus que le coup de feu qui mettra fin à mes jours...

« Je ne savais pas que les poulets comptaient de si beaux mecs parmi eux... Si t'étais pas ici pour nous arrêter, j'aurais bien passé une nuit en ta compagnie à m'envoyer en l'air, mais...

- Sûrement pas avec une veille peau comme toi ! je ricane. Tu t'es pas regardée, miss ridée ?

- Espèce de sale... ! gronde-t-elle. Je vais t'expédier dans l'autre monde !

- Désolé, il a encore du boulot. » la coupe une voix.

Un bruit sourd derrière elle et elle tombe parterre, assommée... Je relève les yeux et croise un regard vert que je connais bien, des cheveux roux qui ne me sont pas étrangers...

« Kôgaiji ! »

Il passe par-dessus le corps de celle qu'il vient d'assommer de la crosse de son flingue et s'approche de moi...

« Merci, Kô ; j'ai bien failli... je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un splendide coup de poing dans la joue me fait vaciller.

- Baka... ! grogne-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment résoudre ça tout seul ?

- Kô... je souffle.

- On est partenaires, oui ou non ? On est sur la même affaire que je sache ! »

Ses yeux me dévisagent avec colère, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça... Je me masse la joue qui m'est douloureuse, c'est qu'il a de la force... ! Je finis par détourner les yeux et lancer :

« Je suis capable de faire ça seul... !

- Ah oui ? il me regarde d'un air moqueur.

- Je t'avais ordonné de retourner au commissariat ! je reprends. Pourquoi m'as-tu désob... »

Je sursaute en sentant deux bras enlacer mon cou et reste interdit alors que Kôgaiji me serre dans ses bras...

« K... Kô ?

- Je suis content que tu n'es rien... murmure-t-il. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps... Hakkaï m'a dit pour ton ancien partenaire, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi d'avoir désobéis mais je ne...

- C'est pas grave... je le coupe en le serrant à mon tour dans mes bras. Je suis content que tu sois là... Je serais mort si tu n'étais pas arrivé. »

Kô resserre un peu son étreinte, je fais de même... C'est très agréable et je me rends compte de la solitude dans laquelle je vivais constamment, même si le monde m'entourait... Mais il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens bien, complètement reposé... La seule personne à part moi-même à qui je peux faire totalement confiance et la seule pour qui je pense que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue... Un toussotement nous ramène à la réalité, Ririn me regarde avec un large sourire qui en dit très long, Kô et moi nous écartons vivement, aussi rouges l'un que... L'autre... ?

« Heu... Faut pas s'attarder ici... Ça pourrait être dangereux... lâche Kôgaiji en prenant la direction de la porte.

- Oui, tu as raison... » j'acquiesce.

Je le suis, conscient que je dois avoir l'air d'une tomate bien mûre, surtout que Ririn, derrière moi, sifflote la chanson du mariage...

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Kô : ... Déjà ? Je pensais que tu allais nous faire souffrir encore mille est une calamités dont tu es fan... ?

Sahad : Taratata, j'avais envie d'un petit moment ! o Et puis, il n'y a rien pour l'instant !

Sanzô : Parce qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose ? d'un ton grognon et proche du ''Omae o Korosu''

Sahad : Bouh ! Le m'échant ! Alors que je me décarcasse pour lui !

Kô : Bah, te plains pas, Sanzô, on n'a pas trop souffert...

Sahad : Pas ENCORE trop souffert.

GROS BLANC

Sanzô : Omae o Korosu !

Kô : Comment ça ''pas encore'' ?

Sahad : o' Haha... heu... Ben, je vais vous laisser ! Parce que sinon je vais devoir appeler Yaoiman à la rescousse !

Kô : ''Yaoiman'' ? oo

Sahad : Ben oui, y a bien Bioman et Caramelman ( réf : Caramel diary) qui existent, alors je dis que Yaoiman doit exister...

Kô : Heu... T'as dormi combien d'heure, là ?

Sahad : Six heures... Après deux nuits blanches...

Kô : C'est bien ça, tu dois être fatiguée parce que tu ne tournes plus très rond...

Sahad : Maieuh ! Bref + les poteaux !


	8. Force nouvelle

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Déjà des reviews ? Uwow ! Merci ! Je profite que mes parents soient partis à Poitiers (même s'il est 8h12 et que je me suis couchée à 6h) je pense à vous ! -- Donc j'écris la suite.

Misao girl : Contente que le chapitre 7 t'ait plu ! -- J'ai essayé au mieux de retranscrire le stress de Sanzô ! Merci pour la review.

Shunrya : Merci de la review et désolée pour les fautes, c'est que j'ai l'habitude de taper assez vite sur le clavier et donc il m'arrive de ne pas appuyer assez fort sur la touche ou encore de la manquer carrément et d'appuyer sur celle d'à côté. Il y a aussi le fait que je suis trop prise dans l'histoire pour m'en rendre compte ! ' Enfin, je vais essayer de faire plus attention ! o

Gabrielle : Yo ! Ça a marché ! J'ai reçu ta review ! Le couple Gokû x Homura n'était pas tellement prévu mais il est envisageable ! -- Et de rien pour les reviews que je t'ai laissé : ce n'est qu'un petit remerciement pour les belles fics que tu écris ! o

Kamara : La suite arrive ! court et manque de se casser la figure Arf... Pff... J'y suis... ! Bon alors, promis je ne martyrise ''pas trop'' Sanzô !

Kô – « J'ai peur pour ma pomme, là... »

Sahad : - « Mais non, j'essayerais de t'épargner un peu quand même ! » --

Kô – « Au secours... ! »

**Chapitre 8 :  
**  
Les couloirs de l'usine semblaient déserts, Kôgaiji avança prudemment, arme en main ; il était suivi de Sanzô et Ririn. Ils avaient délaissé la femme, que la gamine avait appelée Gyokumen, ligotée et bâillonnée : ils ne devaient pas prendre le risque de simplement l'enfermer car elle risquait de se réveiller et de donner l'alerte.

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
Kôgaiji finit par s'adosser à un mur, à l'abri des regards éventuels, il souffle... Il n'est pas habitué : il n'a jamais été entraîné pour ce genre de mission, la pression doit être insupportable pour lui... Une goutte de sueur perle de sa tempe alors qu'il déglutit, pourtant, même dans ces conditions, ses yeux verts se reportent vers le couloir ; je dois bien avouer qu'il a beaucoup de courage... Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le sens sursauter à ce contact :

« Calme-toi... je murmure. Si tu continues comme ça, tu feras pas de vieux os...

- Désolé... soupire-t-il. Je vais finir par nous mettre en danger...

- Mais non... lâche Ririn. Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a personne : on ne se méfiera pas de moi si je croise quelqu'un. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va avant même que je n'ai pu la retenir... ! Et zut ! J'espère que je ne fais pas fausse route en lui faisant confiance, manquerait plus qu'elle donne l'alerte ! Je surveille le couloir lorsque j'entends un frôlement à peine perceptible, je regarde : Kôgaiji s'est assis parterre... C'était son haut qui descendait le long du mur... Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir avant d'aller m'accroupir face à lui : 

« Kô, ça va ?

- Pas très bien, non... me sourit-il tristement. J'ai l'impression que ma nuque va se briser et j'ai super mal au ventre, mais à part ça, ça va, si...

- Repose-toi, je monte la garde... je souffle.

- Non, non, ça va aller ! proteste-t-il en chuchotant quand même. Je suis pas une petite nature, non plus !

- C'est pas ça ! je râle. Il faut absolument que tu sois en forme pour la suite. Si je n'oublies rien, il en reste encore deux : Shien et celui dont Gokû ne connaissait pas le nom... Alors, repose-toi !

- Mais... riposte-t-il.

- Pas de ''mais'', c'est un ordre ! »

Il me scrute de ses yeux verts... Ah non, ne me regarde pas comme ça... ! Je détourne les yeux, sentant mes joues en feu ; il faut que je garde le contrôle ! Je ne dois pas me dissiper, même dans de pareilles circonstances, surtout à un moment pareil, en fait... Mais mes yeux vont vers lui, contre mon gré, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Il me regarde toujours, comme un enfant pris en faute ou impuissant... Je déglutis... Non, non, non, je ne dois pas me déconcentrer ! Je secoue la tête, je ne dois pas... Me déconcentrer !

« Ça va, Sanzô ? s'inquiète Kôgaiji.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je dois me concentrer sur cette mission ! je grogne en me tenant la tête.

- Sanzô... ! sa main me saisit le poignet. Calme-toi ! »

_ FIN POV_

POV Kôgaiji  
  
Je ne comprends pas... Sanzô est incontrôlable ! Il répète sans cesse qu'il doit se concentrer ! Je l'ai toujours vu sérieux, toujours maître de lui-même... Il s'est souvent entraîné sans moi, pour ce genre de mission j'imagine, alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il ne peut pas être stressé à ce point- là... ! C'est tout simplement pas logique ! Il grogne, marmonne... C'est comme s'il ne m'entendait plus... ! J'entends quelque chose, ce n'est pas Sanzô, c'est autre chose... !

« Sanzô, tais-toi ! J'ai entendu quelque chose ! »

Il ne m'entend pas... ! On va se faire repérer ! Tant pis, le tout pour le tout !

« Désolé, Sanzô... »

Je le tire brutalement vers un coin dissimulé derrière des cartons et avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, je plaque mon corps contre le sien et scelle ses lèvres des miennes. Le bruit que j'avais entendu s'éloigne... Je n'ose plus bouger... Pourtant je le dois, je m'écarte un peu... Puis m'écarte complètement. Sanzô me fixe, interdit... Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face !

« Go... Gomen, Sanzô... Je... Tu ne voulais pas te calmer... Et on allait se faire repérer, alors... Heu... J'ai improvisé... » je bafouille.

Je baisse la tête, j'ai trop honte... ! J'aurais pu le bâillonner d'une main ! Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? Quel imbécile ! Baka desu !

« Kô...

- Huh ? je relève la tête.

- A... Arigatô... souffle Sanzô. Si t'avais pas été là... Je... Heu... Je suis désolé...

- C... C'est moi qui m'excuse... ! je réplique. J'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé, je...

- Laisse, c'est pas grave... Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça m'avait déplu. »

Heh ? Je regarde Sanzô. Il s'est légèrement tourné, je ne vois qu'un seul de ses yeux, il me fixe, les joues légèrement rouges... Bah, je dois être pire... Mais... Ça ne lui a pas déplu... ? Est-ce que par hasard... ? Je m'approche un peu, hésitant ; si je me trompe, je peux dire adieu à tout espoir, aussi infime soit-il. J'avance lentement, très lentement... Mon cœur bat à tout rompre... Sanzô se retourne vers moi, s'approche aussi...

_ FIN POV  
_  
Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres et peu à peu, la distance s'amenuisait, leurs souffles se mêlaient à présent ; le blond passa une main sur la joue de son partenaire. Sa peau était douce, son regard émeraude enivrant, ses lèvres si tentantes... Sanzô finit par toucher ses lèvres des siennes, ces lèvres qu'il désirait plus que tout, il en était conscient à présent ; le rouquin était hésitant, n'osant y croire : cet instant, il l'avait rêvé tant de fois qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas un nouveau rêve, un autre de ses fantasmes, un espoir sans fin, un moment qui n'existerait jamais ailleurs que dans son esprit. Pourtant, ce baiser était bien réel, il pouvait sentir les lèvres du blond contre les siennes, tout comme il pouvait à présent sentir deux bras puissants entourer sa taille et l'attirer plus encore vers l'objet de ses souhaits, de ses désirs les plus fous ; il passa ses bras autour du cou de son coéquipier, ressentant une terrible peur : celle de le voir reculer, partir.

La main de Sanzô caressait le dos de Kôgaiji alors qu'il n'approfondissait que plus encore leur baiser, il sentait la peur du rouquin de par son étreinte tremblante, ses gestes hésitants ; une barrière bien fragile en réalité, un rempart qu'il pouvait, il le savait, briser en même temps qu'il briserait le cœur de ce jeune homme qu'il aimait. Cette certitude ne le poussait que davantage dans cet instant de chaleur et de bien être, une tendresse dont il ne pourrait plus se passer désormais ; il ne voulait pas laisser ce rêve s'échapper, fuir, il voulait le conserver et le protéger pour toujours comme il se jurait intérieurement de protéger Kôgaiji. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser, le blond sourit : les deux émeraudes ne le fuyaient plus, il ne lisait à présent que de la tendresse dans ce regard qu'il avait inconsciemment tenté d'attirer vers lui depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il caressa doucement la joue de son partenaire, celui-ci ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cet élan de tendresse ; puis, rouvrant les yeux, il chuchota :

« Promet-moi que tu ne mourras pas... Promet-moi de ne jamais me laisser...

- Je te le promet... souffla Sanzô. Reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- J'ai la sensation de déjà vu... sourit Kôgaiji.

- Normal, puisque c'est la seule chose que je te demande... »

Sur ce, ils reprirent tous deux leur arme en main, une force nouvelle courant dans leurs veines et une sensation de plénitude calmant leurs esprits, leurs gestes étaient à présent sûrs...

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
Je me sens bien, en pleine possession de toutes mes capacités, prêt à donner le meilleur de moi-même ; ce moment de tendresse m'a revigoré, je me sens en pleine forme... Il n'y a plus que deux choses qui occupent mes pensées : coincer Shien et protéger Kôgaiji. Tout me paraît tellement clair... Si on m'avait dit qu'un simple baiser de sa part allait me faire autant de bien et m'éclaircir autant les idées... Je ne me serais pas posé toutes ces questions et je n'aurais jamais attendu aussi longtemps.

Ririn nous revient, toute souriante : la voie est libre, je m'avance, passant devant Kôgaiji. Elle nous mène à travers plusieurs couloirs... Je sais qu'on se rapproche de cette salle sans issue, j'ai toujours le plan en tête et je me repère assez facilement... Pourtant, je suis incroyablement détendu... A croire que je sais exactement ce que je fais... Je lance un coup d'œil rapide à Kô, il s'assure qu'il n'y a personne derrière, ça me fait sourire : c'est moi qui lui avait donné ce conseil lors d'une de nos premières missions ensemble. Ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses... Mais c'est pas le moment de virer sentimental (ndla : remarquez qu'il l'a déjà bien été pour ce chapitre). La porte se rapproche et avec elle des voix... Deux voix masculines, à leur intonation je pense pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit de gars qui doivent avoir dans la trentaine ou pas loin... L'un d'entre eux parle avec une voix plutôt douce qui semble couler comme un fleuve tranquille, contrairement à l'autre qui a une voix dure, une assurance gagnée par l'expérience des conflits... Apparemment, on n'a pas affaire à des petits calibres, cette histoire commence à me plaire... !

_ FIN POV_

POV Kôgaiji   
  
Je sens une certaine excitation chez Sanzô, je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour ça, j'ai appris à le discerner au cours de nos nombreuses missions : comme si l'air devenait tout à coup plus dense, l'ambiance plus lourde sans pour autant être sinistre... Et je peux le constater davantage en le regardant : son corps a de temps à autres des petits sursauts presque imperceptibles, son doigt tâtonne sans relâche la gâchette de son arme qui menace à chaque fois de laisser partir un coup... Sanzô est toujours dans cet état-là lorsqu'il s'attend à affronter un adversaire de taille, comme un enfant avec un jeu, sauf que lui... C'est avec sa vie qu'il joue...

Dans ces moments-là, je n'essaye même pas de poser la main sur son épaule ou même de l'effleurer : je risquerais sûrement de me prendre une balle et puis il y a une telle tension autour de lui, comme si son corps était soudainement parcouru par de l'électricité... Une vraie ligne à haute tension... Mais bon, je ne peux pas le blâmer : je ressens moi-même une certaine excitation à l'idée de combattre de tels ennemis ; de plus, cette fois-ci nous avons une contrainte qui ne rendra que le défi plus intéressant : ne pas tuer. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, c'est un vrai jeu pour moi d'éviter de toucher les points vitaux... Nous arrivons à la porte, elle est à moitié fermée ; je passe rapidement de l'autre côté et jette un coup d'œil : il y a un homme qui semble costaud, des cheveux blond foncé en pétard et un cache sur l'œil, il porte un fusil à pompe sur l'épaule... Il y a un autre homme à côté de lui, il semble moins fort, mais uniquement en apparence : il dégage une aura assez puissante pour me donner des frissons d'appréhension ; il a ses cheveux noués en une espèce de chignon... Je déglutis, c'est le moment... !

_ FIN POV  
_  
OoOoO

« Cooooooooooool ! s'exclama le brun.

- Heu... Quoi ? demanda Homura qui, en sursautant, était tombé parterre.

- Je l'ai ! J'ai récupéré mon flouze ! Heu... Enfin, le fric de ce mec, quoi... se rattrapa le jeune garçon.

- Uwow ! T'es fortiche ! rit son ami.

- Bah, c'est parce que M'sieur Gojô m'a aidé ! sourit Gokû.

- Hm ? Qui est-ce ? voulu savoir le jeune homme.

- C'est le dirlo de l'Ordinacentre ! o répondit fièrement le brun qui était content d'apprendre quelque chose à son aîné pour une fois. Je l'ai rencontré sur le net !

- Oh ! Charmante rencontre... répliqua Homura, puis il remarqua le sérieux de son petit protégé tout à coup. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je... Je pense à M'sieur Sanzô et M'sieur Kôgaiji... soupira l'adolescent. Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?

- Bah, faut pas s'en faire, je pense... rétorqua simplement son garde du corps. Ils savent y faire, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance... Et puis, il t'a fait une promesse non ? Je suis sûr que ce Sanzô est un homme de parole !

- C'est vrai... approuva Gokû. Je m'inquiète pour rien... »

Mais malgré ces paroles, Homura discernait bien la crainte que ressentait le brun, il s'assit sur le lit et prit son petit protégé dans ses bras, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance : depuis qu'il était tout petit, le jeune homme le serrait dans ses bras et le berçait doucement quand il était triste ou inquiet. Il susurra :

« Homura... Merci d'être toujours là pour moi... »

Et sur ce, ses yeux se fermèrent, le laissant sombrer dans le sommeil : il avait passé plus de trois heures à chercher son butin, trois heures de recherches et de réflexion intensives, cela l'avait terrassé. Et puis il se sentait bien dans les bras de son ami, il se sentait protégé, couvé...

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Toujours envie de vous faire enrager ! Mais promis, j'essayerais de pas trop tarder pour la suite ! Sur ce, sayonara !


	9. Grand plongeon

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews ! J'suis contente ! yatta !

Shunrya : Merci pour tes compliments ! -- (je vais vraiment finir par choper la grosse tête) Et je suis contente que mes descriptions te plaisent ! Voyons si la suite te plaît autant !

Kamara : Non, non, je n'allais pas (trop) amocher Sanzô : Kô ne me l'aurait pas pardonné et Sanzô non plus ! --' c'est que je tiens à ma petite vie, vois-tu... Mais promis, s'il est trop mal, je te le passe, tu le soignes et tu me le renvoies (histoire qu'il puisse faire sa mission de la deuxième saison de cette fic) !

Gabrielle : Promis ma p'tite Gaboutch ! Y aura un lemon... Mais pas tout de suite ! Ben oui : je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ces deux là, en plus d'être lents, sont de vrais atrophiés sentimentaux (ou du bulbe, c'est toi qui vois) alors forcément... Mais je te jure que j'en ferais un !

Alia : Bac blanc, hein ? Ben, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Cartonne ! Vi, c'est vrai que le chapitre 8 est glucosant... Mais c'est que j'adore les sucreries, vois-tu (voir bio) ! o ... ''Massacré dans d'horrible souffrances'' ? déglutit Mais je m'en prends déjà plein la poire dans ''Halloween pas comme les autres'' ! Bon, ok, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas une fana des deathfic, les miennes peuvent être tristes mais pas à ce point-là (je sais pas pkoi, je fais un blocage) ! --' Ils ne vont pas mourir si ça peut te réconforter ! Quant à ce qui va leur arriver... Tu verras bien ! Muahahaha... !

Kô – « J'ai peur ... »

Sahad : - « Faut pas, mon mamour ! » --

Kô – « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? »

Sahad – « Vous êtes nés en étant deux beaux bisho alors forcément... »

Kô – « Maudit soit le jour de ma naissance ! » TT

**Chapitre 9 :  
**  
Kôgaiji resserra les doigts sur son pistolet : même si ça le répugnait de l'admettre, il avait peur ; son cœur battait à nouveau à tout rompre et son corps était parcouru de frissons glacés... Il tenta de se calmer en respirant lentement, ce qui n'échappa pas à son coéquipier : ce dernier observa chaque geste du jeune rouquin, ils trahissaient nettement son angoisse ; les deux émeraudes disparurent sous les paupières du jeune homme avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, plus calme, davantage maître de lui- même. Il fit signe au blond : il était prêt.

Ririn, elle, l'était moins : elle savait à quel point Shien et Zenon étaient forts, elle le savait et elle en avait peur. Elle voulut reculer d'un pas, son dos heurta Sanzô qui la dévisagea ; elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Le policier comprenait parfaitement qu'une adolescente puisse avoir peur, il la plaça derrière lui et s'avança un peu plus vers la porte...

POV Sanzô

Je sens la gamine me tirer par la manche, je reporte mon attention sur elle, elle secoue à nouveau la tête, ses yeux dévoilent bien la peur qui l'habite... Elle semble ne pas vouloir nous laisser y aller, serait-ce parce qu'elle a peur qu'on meure ? Quelqu'un serait-il mort dans ce genre de situation ? Elle continue à me tirer par la manche, je la repousse doucement en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit ; elle veut protester, mais se tait... Elle sait que je ne changerais pas d'avis...

Kôgaiji attend mon signal, prêt à tirer dès qu'il sera à découvert, je reste un peu hésitant : ça ne me plaît pas de le mettre en danger comme ça, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas flic pour rien, il a un minimum d'expérience, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? Je me le demande... Bon... C'est bientôt le moment... Je lève la main pour que Kô se tienne prêt, il hoche la tête... J'abaisse ma main, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de bouger qu'une détonation résonne, le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kôgaiji vole en éclat, laissant la place à un trou d'au moins dix centimètres de diamètre... Kô ne bouge pas, ses yeux sont exorbités, il est en état de choc visiblement...

« Qui est là ? » gronde une voix dure pleine d'assurance.

Merde comment nous a-t-il repéré ? Je ne bouge pas, trop surpris, je préfère rester immobile en attendant qu'il pense qu'il s'est trompé... Huh ? La gamine me dépasse, se mettant dans l'encadrement de la porte : 

« C'est moi, c'est Ririn...

- Ririn... répète le gars qui a tiré. Evite de te balader comme ça dans l'usine j'aurais pu te descendre !

- Désolée... » murmure-t-elle.

J'en reste bouche bée... Elle fait tout ça pour nous protéger ? Elle est courageuse, il n'y a pas à dire, mais totalement inconsciente ! A la tête de Kô, je devine qu'il pense comme moi...

« Tu es seule ? demande le deuxième homme d'une voix douce.

- Oui... répond la gamine.

- Où est Gyokumen ? reprend-il.

- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie sans me dire où elle allait... réplique-t- elle.

- D'accord, je vois... murmure l'homme. Alors qui sont les deux personnes qui t'accompagnent ? Je sens deux présences derrière ces murs... »

La vache ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Je reste immobile, extrêmement tendu, y a pas d'autre mot... Il a parlé de présence... Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, me calme...

« Ah, j'ai dû me tromper, je n'en sens plus qu'une... souffle notre homme. Ou alors l'une de ces personnes est très maître d'elle-même...

- Où est celle que tu sens ? demande celui qui est armé.

- Juste à côté du trou que tu as déjà fait, Zenon... » répond calmement l'intéressé.

Je sens Kô se raidir et fermer les yeux, appréhendant la suite... Oh non, je ne les laisserais pas le descendre ! Je ne les laisserais pas faire ! Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour voir une personne que j'aime mourir ! Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon arme, je suis prêt à tirer, et j'en abattrais un ! Les images du corps de Kenren me reviennent à l'esprit, je sens une haine sans nom monter en moi, je tremble de colère... ! Je suis plus que jamais assoiffé de vengeance !

« Que... ! Quelle est cette aura si meurtrière ? s'exclame le dit Zenon.

- La mienne. »

Sur ces mots, je sors de ma cachette et appuie sur la détente. La détonation résonne dans l'endroit. Je reste immobile alors que Zenon hurle en se tenant une main ensanglantée, l'homme qui était si calme à ses côté, ne semble pas effrayé, juste surpris, curieux...

« Je suppose que c'est toi, Shien... je lâche.

- Hai... répond-il. Et tu es ?

- Quelqu'un. »

Sur ce, j'appuie à nouveau sur la gâchette, une nouvelle détonation... Huh ? Il n'a pas bougé ? Je l'ai raté ? Impossible ! Un râle attire mon attention, Zenon reprend son arme de sa main valide :

« Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas prévu : je suis ambidextre ! »

C'est comme un déclic dans mon esprit, je chope la gamine par la ceinture et l'entraîne avec moi ; les détonations et les bruits de recharge s'ensuivent. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux ! J'ai l'impression que chaque coup me rate de peu !

_ FIN POV_

POV Kôgaiji   
  
Sanzô évite les tirs, mais pour combien de temps ? Je sors à mon tour de ma cachette et tire ! Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de viser : ma balle va se loger dans la jambe du gars au fusil à pompe ; il lâche un cri de surprise et de douleur, son œil visible se tourne vers moi, empli de colère... Je... Je ne peux plus bouger, complètement tétanisé par ce regard... Mais il le faut ! Je dois courir, me mettre à l'abri... ! Sinon je vais crever ! J'arrive à bouger, au même moment, j'entends une détonation : une douleur fulgurante me déchire l'épaule ! Je ne peux pas retenir le cri de douleur qui me vient, je me retrouve adossé au mur, serrant les dents... Ma respiration est haletante, mais curieusement, je n'ai plus peur... Comme si mourir ne me dérangeait plus... Je n'entends plus rien, plus aucun son, pourtant, il me semble voir Sanzô hurler quelque chose...

Sanzô... Il tire dans le bras valide de cet homme, l'empêchant de me descendre... Tout à coup, tout me revient, le bruit, les sons, comme si j'émergeais d'un rêve... !

« Kôgaiji ! crie Sanzô.

- Trop tard, ne fais pas un pas de plus ou je le descends... » lance une voix à côté de moi.

C'est Shien, il est atrocement calme, le canon de son arme à quelques millimètres de mon visage... ! Les yeux de Sanzô me scrutent... Je t'en prie, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sinon c'est toi qui vas te faire descendre ! Il faut parfois savoir faire des choix... Alors je vais t'aider à la faire, Sanzô... ! Je me penche brusquement et même si mon épaule me fait super mal, j'arrive à trouver la force de lever le bras avec mon flingue :

« Prend ça, connard. »

J'appuie sur la détente, une détonation... Je tombe à terre, sur mon épaule : je hurle de douleur... ! Cette saloperie me lance... ! Je lève quand même les yeux vers Shien, son bras n'a pas bougé, seul son regard m'a suivi ; un mince filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche, son côté laisse couler un liquide carmin...

« Bakayarô... ! grogne-t-il. Je ne partirais pas seul en enfer ! »

Sur ce, il tourne son arme et tire... J'entends un grognement alors qu'il tombe au sol, je relève la tête...

« SANZÔÔÔÔÔÔ ! »

Il lève les yeux vers moi alors que sa main se porte à son ventre dégoulinant de sang, un triste sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il s'effondre... Non... ! C'est pas... Possible... !

« Sanzô ! Sanzôôô ! » je crie de plus belle.

_ FIN POV  
_  
Le jeune rouquin tenta tant bien que mal de se relever un peu, mais lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras droit, son épaule émit un craquement sinistre ; le jeune homme hurla de douleur, retombant lourdement au sol. Mais il releva la tête, se servant de son autre bras pour se traîner en direction du blond ; les larmes perlaient sur son visage, sa voix était cassée mais il continuait sans cesse d'appeler celui qu'il aimait. Ririn qui était saine et sauve, pouvait lire dans la voix du jeune policier toute sa peine et son désespoir : un cri horrible, elle aurait voulu que cela cesse, elle voulait se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces appels qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle vit ce garçon, pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, utiliser ses dernières forces pour tenter de se rapprocher du blond qui gisait par terre, inerte ; Kôgaiji laissait derrière lui une longue trace carmine, le sang coulait abondamment de son épaule, les larmes inondaient son visage. Les forces lui manquèrent, il ne pouvait plus avancer, il n'avait plus les ressources nécessaires pour se traîner davantage ; sa main agrippait fermement celle du blond, les deux émeraudes ne cessaient de laisser échapper des larmes brûlantes de tristesse. Il s'accrochait désespérément à la main de son coéquipier, comme si cela pouvait le retenir, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, il ne voulait plus être seul ; la main qu'il serrait si fortement se resserra sur la sienne, les yeux crépusculaires plongèrent dans les siens. Ils le dévisageaient avec une peine non dissimulée...

« Ne pleure pas... Kô... Je ne veux pas te voir triste... Ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît...

- Sanzô... la voix du rouquin était cassée. Ne m'abandonne pas... Tu me l'as promis... ! Tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir... !

- Kô... Reste en vie... C'est tout ce que je te demande... sourit le blond.

- Sanzô... ! » l'appela le jeune rouquin.

Mais ses appels restèrent à nouveau sans réponse, il ne put retenir le cri qui lui monta à la gorge, un cri presque inhumain, il hurlait toute sa peine, sa rancœur, sa haine, son désespoir ; tant de sentiments mélangés en un cri déchirant... Puis il sombra, à bout de force, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à celle de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que toute autre chose...

« Non, ne me laissez pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en pleurs. J'ai appelé l'hôpital ! Une ambulance va arriver ! Je vous en prie ! Tenez le coup ! S'il vous plaît ! »

**OoOoO**

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
J'ail mal... Mais je ne veux plus garder les yeux fermés... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un long, un très long cauchemar... Je rouvre difficilement les yeux... Comme si j'étais fatigué alors que j'ai dû dormir longtemps...

« Sanzô... C'est gentil de revenir parmi nous... lance une voix que je connais.

- Hakkaï... ? je le regarde, il est souriant, comme toujours.

- Comment te sens-tu, Mr. le revenant ? reprend-il.

- A peu près vivant... je grogne. Où je suis ?

- A l'hôpital... Depuis bientôt trois semaines... me répond Hakkaï.

- Trois semaines ? je n'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai encore l'esprit embrumé.

- Oui, on peut dire que tu as eu de la chance : la jeune fille rousse a appelé une ambulance en leur hurlant que c'était très urgent... m'explique- t-il. Ils sont arrivés à temps, tu n'étais pas mort, mais tu es resté dans le coma pendant tout ce temps... Tu te souviens ?

- Pas trop non... je grimace, puis tout à coup, c'est le déclic. Et Kô ? Il est où ? Il va bien ?

- Il va bien... Mieux que toi, il a seulement l'épaule fracturée... me sourit Hakkaï. Il est venu te voir tous les jours pour s'informer de ton état... Tu l'as manqué de peu, il est parti il y a tout juste un quart d'heure...

- ... je lâche un soupire de soulagement. Au moins, il va bien... ! Heureusement...

- Oui, si on veut... réplique mon supérieur.

- Comment ça ''si on veut'' ? je m'étonne, sentant la peur me tordre les entrailles.

- Il va bien mais seulement en apparence, ce qui s'est passé l'a beaucoup affecté... souffle Hakkaï. Il ne peut faire aucune mission à cause de son épaule qui ne sera parfaitement remise que d'ici un mois et demi ; mais je lui ai permis de rester au bureau, il m'a presque supplié, je ne pouvais pas refuser... Mais sans toi, il erre comme une âme en peine... »

Je sens mes lèvres trembler, je ne peux pas rester ici ! C'est hors de question ! Je m'assois sur mon lit, j'ai un peu de mal... Trois semaines c'est long, je vais peut-être mettre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me resservir correctement de mon corps... Mais avec tous les entraînements que j'ai fait, j'ai un corps plus robuste... D'ici deux ou trois heures, ça devrait aller ! Et Kô a besoin de moi ! J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent pas... ! Je retombe lourdement sur le lit :

« Et merde !

- N'essaye pas de te lever tout de suite... ! intervient Hakkaï.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Kô comme ça ! je m'exclame.

- Et tu as forcément besoin de marcher ? » lance une voix en provenance de la porte.

Gokû apparaît dans un fauteuil roulant que pousse Homura, il est tout souriant, sa tignasse brune toujours en bataille :

« Content de te revoir !

- Gokû... je souffle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de marcher pour aller voir Kôgaiji... reprend-il. Moi, je peux prendre des béquilles mais je ne tiens pas toute la journée ; sauf que toi, c'est tout ton corps qui est ''mal'', t'as qu'à prendre un fauteuil, c'est pratique, je t'assure ! »

Ni une, ni deux, j'en réclame un : un vrai gamin capricieux ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Kôgaiji seul ! J'entends encore sa voix lorsqu'il m'a rappelé que je lui avais promis de rester en vie... Je m'en souviens bien et je veux lui prouver que je tiens parole : jamais je ne l'abandonnerais ! Kenren, prête-moi ta force ! Je t'en prie ! J'en ai plus que besoin pour Kôgaiji, je t'en supplie, prête m'en rien qu'un peu !

_ FIN POV  
_  
Le jeune rouquin était assis sur son bureau, face à celui de son partenaire, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder, même si ses yeux étaient dans le vague, il le regardait ; cela allait faire bientôt trois semaines depuis l'histoire de l'usine... Shien, qui s'en était tiré, et Gyokumen avaient été arrêtés, le tribunal leur avait donné la perpétuité pour plusieurs crimes et vols... Ririn avait été innocentée car elle n'avait pas participé à toutes ces horreurs mais on la forçait à aller voir un psychologue, quant à Zenon, il avait été hospitalisé ; ses blessures n'étaient pas graves contrairement à ce que croyait Kôgaiji, ce dernier avait appris que l'homme avait été contraint à obéir : ses enfants, qui étaient le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa femme décédée, étaient menacés de mort s'il n'agissait pas.

Pour le jeune rouquin, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, deux semaines qu'il vivait ainsi... S'attendant à chaque instant à voir surgir son coéquipier, à le voir à son bureau... Deux semaines qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui...

« Kô ! »

Cette voix, il la connaissait ! Il leva la tête et ses yeux vides se remplirent de joie et de vie : le blond était là, il était revenu !

« Sanzô ! »

Et c'est sous les applaudissements des leurs collègues que les deux policiers s'étreignirent...

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Eh oui ! Ce n'est pas encore fini ! -O !


	10. Promo

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Je passe la barre des dix chapitreuh ! Yatta ! J'espère que ça va pas se perdre ! Bonne lecture !

Shunrya : Héhéhé ! Contente que mon petit instant de désespoir t'ait plus ! Mes profs de français ont toujours dit que dans mes rédactions, j'étais plus douée pour les moments de larmes et tout le blablabla que pour le reste ! Comme quoi, je suis une sadique née ! Muahahaha ! Je prends note de tes félicitations qui me font super plaisir ! Eh oui, les démons aussi aiment qu'on les félicite ! Car je ne suis effectivement pas humaine : je suis un démon (obsédé du yaoi mais un démon quand même).

**Chapitre 10 :  
**  
« Kô ! »

Cette voix, il la connaissait ! Il leva la tête et ses yeux vides se remplirent de joie et de vie : le blond était là, il était revenu !

« Sanzô ! »

_ POV Kôgaiji  
_  
J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est bien là, ce n'est plus un rêve ! Je descends de mon bureau et cours à sa rencontre, comme il est dans un fauteuil roulant, je m'agenouille face à lui et le serre fortement de mon bras valide. J'entends tous nos collègues applaudir nos retrouvailles...

« Sanzô... ! Je suis si content que tu sois enfin là !

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Kô... » me souffle-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je sens des larmes de joie perler le long de mes joues, je n'ai pas espéré son retour en vain ! Je sens mon cœur brûler d'une douce chaleur, je ne sais pas comment décrire réellement ce que je ressens mais je suis fou de joie ! Sanzô s'écarte un peu de moi et me caresse la joue, je m'abandonne à ce moment de tendresse...

« Mes amis, je pense que nous devrions fêter dignement le retour de l'inspecteur Sanzô ! » propose Hakkaï.

Toute la salle crie haut et fort son accord, je souris de plus belle, plongeant mon regard dans ces yeux crépusculaires qui m'ont tant manqué ! Deux semaines de tristesse, d'attente et de vide ; maintenant, ces deux semaines me semblent bien loin, je ressens une telle joie que ces deux semaines pourraient ne jamais avoir existé... ! Hakkaï fait sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne (depuis quand y en a-t-il dans le commissariat ?), les verres en plastique font l'affaire et nous trinquons. Yaone, une de nos collègue, demande à Sanzô de nous dire un petit mot pour son retour parmi nous, Sanzô hésite car il n'aime pas trop ce genre de chose... Mais tout le monde l'encourage, il me lance un regard de détresse, je me contente de lui sourire en haussant les épaules : ça sera sa punition pour m'avoir laisser deux semaines tout seul ! Niark niark ! Il ne peut plus refuser, il toussote et commence :

« Eh bien... Je suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose... Ces deux dernières semaines ont existé pour vous alors que pour moi, elles n'ont duré que le temps d'un sommeil, une nuit... Cette affaire, je ne l'oublierais jamais : elle a été éprouvante et dangereuse mais elle m'a fait comprendre une chose... Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'on arrive à rien sans un bon partenaire... Et je tiens à remercier Kôgaiji, qui a désobéi à un de mes ordres et qui m'a ainsi sauvé la vie. Merci Kô... »

Je me sens rougir, je baisse un peu la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux et lui souris ; tout le monde l'applaudit, il demande de l'aide à Hakkaï, ce dernier l'aide et il s'appuie sur le bureau derrière lui pour tenir debout. Sanzô reporte son regard sur moi et me fait signe de venir... Je ne refuse pas et vais le retrouver, là, il demande le silence et lance : 

« Je suis heureux que cette affaire soit classée et donne la parole à notre supérieur pour une affaire de haute importance. »

Tout le monde se regarde, que peut-il avoir à nous dire après tout ça ? Je ne sais pas du tout, mais Hakkaï s'approche de moi en me tapotant l'épaule :

« Je tiens à remercier l'inspecteur Sanzô pour cette affaire... Mais également l'inspecteur Kôgaiji ! »

J'en reviens pas... Je suis... Inspecteur... ? Sanzô sourit et me félicite pour ma promotion, tout les autres applaudissent... J'arrive pas à y croire... C'est super ! Je serre Sanzô de mon bras valide :

« C'est génial ! je m'exclame.

- Et t'es pas au bout de tes surprises... lâche-t-il.

- Oui... reprend Hakkaï. Je vous présente aujourd'hui deux nouveaux collègues ! L'un d'entre eux fera à la fois partie de la police scientifique et du terrain car il possède de grandes capacités. »

Il tend le bras vers la porte et Homura fait son apparition, tout le monde l'applaudit et attend le deuxième élément lorsque notre ami dépose celui qu'il portait sur son dos sur un bureau : Gokû.

« Ohayô ! lâche-t-il.

- Je vous présente notre nouvel as de l'informatique... ! sourit Hakkaï en posant les mains sur les épaules de Gokû.

- Mais... Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! s'exclame l'un de nos collègues.

- Un enfant mais il possède beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine ! répond Hakkaï. Et Mr. Homura fera partie de l'équipe de terrain... ! »

Ils sont finalement applaudis grâce au regard noir que Sanzô et moi leur lançons, mais apparemment, Gokû et Homura se moquent bien qu'on ne les acclame pas, je m'inquiète quand même :

« Pas trop déçu, Gokû ?

- Nan... me sourit-il. Tu sais, j'ai quand même commis un vol, même si j'ai rendu... Et puis, ils verront bien de quoi je suis capable et seront bien obligés de reconnaître mes compétences, même s'ils sont plus forts que moi...

- Rassure-toi, je suis sûr que tu es plus fort que la plupart de ceux qui travaillent dans le secteur informatique ! ricane Sanzô.

- Dis pas ça, tu vas les vexer ! je le préviens.

- Pauvres choux... souffle Sanzô d'un air ''très désolé''. Kô... Je pourrais te parler dans notre bureau ?

- Hu-hum... » j'acquiesce.

Je l'aide à se remettre dans son fauteuil et le pousse dans notre bureau, il me demande de fermer la porte, ce que je fais, et me fais signe d'approcher... Je ne refuse pas et me retrouve face à lui, il m'agrippe les jambes de ses mains et m'attire vers lui, me ''forçant'' à m'asseoir sur ses genoux...

« Tu m'as manqué... sourit-il.

- Pas autant que toi... je murmure en déposant un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est que t'es radin, en plus ! » grimace-t-il en me passant les bras autour de la taille.

Il m'embrasse, je souris intérieurement, heureux... Ça m'a manqué pendant ces deux semaines... J'ai eu peur que cette fois-là, à l'usine, soit la dernière, ce doux baiser est un vrai cadeau pour moi, ses lèvres sont si douces... Je sens sa langue caresser les miennes, je les entrouvre et sa langue vient câliner la mienne... Je passe mon bras autour de son cou, le pressant un peu plus contre moi...

_ FIN POV  
_  
Ce langoureux baiser ne fut pas le seul que les deux hommes échangèrent, les caresses ne se firent pas attendre non plus, le blond passa ses mains sous le haut de son amour alors que celui-ci se noyait dans son cou, lui déposant de doux baisers...

« C'est p'têt pas le meilleur endroit... remarqua le rouquin.

- Ni le meilleur moment... lâcha son partenaire en pointant le plâtre de Kôgaiji. Quand on ira mieux... Je te ferais une surprise, rien qu'à toi, pour ta promo...

- J'ai hâte s'y être... » avoua son coéquipier.

Cette réponse fit sourire Sanzô qui reprit les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait et pour qui il était prêt à risquer sa vie, il savait que Kôgaiji était prêt à faire de même pour lui, ce qui le fit intérieurement sourire davantage.

_--- ENVIRON UN MOIS PLUS TARD  
_  
« C'est bon Homura ! T'es impec ! lança le blond.

- Merci... sourit l'homme en regardant avec satisfaction la cible qui avait le cœur criblé de balles.

- Tu es un bon tireur... avoua Sanzô.

- Dis-moi, inspecteur... ricana Homura. C'est Kôgaiji qui t'a déridé comme ça ?

- Heh ? le blond ne semblait pas comprendre mais peut-être ne le voulait-il pas.

- Ben, à notre première rencontre, t'étais beaucoup moins amical : bonjour, Mr. l'iceberg !

- Toi, tu vas te retrouver avec un trou dans la tête, ça va pas tarder... ! grogna Sanzô.

- Ah non, hein ! » protesta une voix.

Le jeune brun qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, accouru jusqu'à son ami et le prit dans ses bras comme pour le protéger, puis il tourna ses yeux d'or vers l'homme au cheveux de même couleur :

« Pas touche à Homura ! Si tu lui tires dessus, je te le ferais regretter !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? ricana l'inspecteur.

- Oh, tu sais... Avec un ordinateur, on peut faire bien plus qu'en pirater un autre... » sourit Gokû.

Sanzô sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son visage : de quoi était réellement capable ce petit singe ? Il préféra ne pas tenter le diable, car c'était ce qui définissait le mieux le jeune hacker : tête d'ange mais diable au corps (ndla : oui, oui, j'adore le film ''les Choristes'', il est génial !). Un rire qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva derrière lui, il se retourna pour faire face à son coéquipier qui venait le sourire aux lèvres :

« Yo, vous autres ! lança-t-il.

- Kô ! s'exclama Gokû en allant le serrer dans ses bras. Encore combien de temps avant qu'on te retire ton plâtre ?

- Encore une semaine... répondit le rouquin. Ça m'embête ! Dire que y en a un qui était dans un état plus grave que le mien et qui se retrouve à gambader comme un cabri !

- Me sens pas du tout visé... ! » grimaça le blond.

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rire, mais un petit bruit attira leur attention : quelqu'un frappait timidement à la porte ; ils sourirent en découvrant la jeune rouquine qui leur rendit leur sourire :

« Ririn ! s'exclama le petit brun.

- Bonjour Gokû... murmura-t-elle. Homura, Mr. Sanzô, Mr. Kôgaiji...

- 'Jour... répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

- Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez, mais je peux pas rester, je dois aller voir mon psy... répliqua l'adolescente. Il est gentil... »

Kô fit un large sourire à Sanzô qui le comprit parfaitement : c'était le coup de foudre. La jeune fille, après s'être assurée qu'ils allaient bien, se retira. Gokû était content d'avoir revu son ancienne camarade de jeu et surtout de savoir qu'elle allait bien, ainsi que le fait qu'elle aille voir un psychologue ne la démoralise pas trop.

_ POV Gokû _

Je retourne me blottir contre Homura, y a pas à dire, j'aime les câlins, je lui en réclame souvent ! --' Le pauvre... Mais bon, j'y peux rien, je suis désagréable si j'ai pas eu ma dose pour la journée, je suis vraiment accro ; surtout que j'aime bien quand c'est lui qui me les fait... Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps... Il était pas plus âgé que moi, il devait avoir 16-17 ans quand j'en avais 8 ; pourtant, il s'est vraiment bien occupé de moi, une vraie nounou... ! Ces souvenirs me font sourire... Je resserre un peu mon étreinte : j'aime avoir ces bras puissants autour de moi, c'est comme si rien ne pouvait jamais m'atteindre, comme si j'étais dans une sorte de cocon... Une chaleur si agréable... Mais je ne reste pas plus d'une ou deux minutes dans ses bras : non pas que ça me dérange, personnellement, je resterais bien plus, mais je pense que ça peut le gêner... Et puis y a Kô et Sanzô...

Je suis content que Kô puisse bientôt retirer son plâtre, ça a l'air de passablement l'embêter : il n'a pas le droit aux missions et semble s'ennuyer à mourir dans la paperasse ; il aime le terrain et n'est pas très doué pour classer des documents, je passe des journées entières à m'en rendre compte puisqu'il reste avec moi. Homura fait équipe avec Sanzô en attendant, ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger, ils s'aiment bien, mais je pense que Sanzô a une folle envie de refaire équipe avec Kôgaiji, quoi de plus normal quand on aime quelqu'un... Heu... Ça, ils sont pas sensés savoir que je suis au courant, je tiens à ma tête ! --' Espérons que cette semaine passe vite : Kôgaiji a du mal à se passer de son Sanzô d'amour !

_FIN POV_

_--- UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD  
_  
« Yaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Tiens, ça c'est le retour de Kô ! rit Gokû.

- Salut vous autres ! s'exclama le rouquin qui arrivait. J'ai plus de plâtre, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le terrain !

- Désolé de te décevoir... soupira Sanzô.

- Hein ? le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Hakkaï m'a chargé de te faire retravailler tes tirs : c'est ton épaule droite qui a été touchée et je te rappelle que tu es droitier... répliqua le blond.

- Bah, je dois pas avoir perdu grand chose ! rit Kôgaiji.

- C'est ce qu'on verra... »

Premier essai : la cible n'avait pas une égratignure. Kô n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais... rétorqua Sanzô.

- Putain... le rouquin se laissa tomber sur une chaise. C'est pas vrai...

- Yo, Kô, calme-toi, ça va aller, tu vas juste t'entraîner un peu... tenta de le réconforter le blond.

- Mais ça fait un mois et demi que j'ai pas fait de mission ! protesta Kôgaiji. Je m'ennuie comme un rat crevé et quand enfin je n'ai plus mon plâtre, je suis plus nul au tir qu'un débutant ! J'en ai marre, j'me casse ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme attrapa sa veste et sortit du commissariat sous le regard ahuri de Homura et Gokû : ils venaient de le voir fou de joie et le retrouvaient de mauvais poil. Le jeune hacker voulut savoir ce qui n'allait pas en s'adressant à Sanzô, histoire de ne pas se prendre un coup dans la figure par le rouquin ; l'inspecteur lui exposa les faits en soupirant puis lui demanda de prévenir leur supérieur qu'ils n'allaient pas travailler aujourd'hui et qu'il lui présentait ses excuses. Sur ce, Sanzô courut à la poursuite de son aimé, qu'il retrouva dans le parc donnant sur le port, appuyé sur la barrière à regarder les bateaux et les mouettes...

_ POV Sanzô  
_  
Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, je ne pensais pas que ça l'atteindrait à ce point-là... Mais c'est vrai que ça fait un mois et demi qu'il classe de la paperasse et qu'il se voit refuser les missions de terrain, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il attendait avec impatience qu'on lui retire son plâtre pour pouvoir retourner sur le terrain... Voir qu'il a du mal à toucher une cible le déstabilise et le déçoit au plus haut point... Je m'approche, je sais qu'il m'a entendu et qu'il est conscient de ma présence...

« Kô... je murmure.

- Ça ira... lâche-t-il. Je ne vais pas me suicider pour ça si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

- Kô... je répète en lui enlaçant la taille. T'inquiète, va... Je sais de quoi tu es capable : une journée ou deux d'entraînement et tu tireras à nouveau comme avant !

- Tu crois ? souffle-t-il en tournant ses yeux vert émeraude vers moi. J'en suis pas sûr... J'ai l'impression de ne plus servir un rien... Pire qu'un bleu...

- Bah, je te rassure, tu sers plus que tu ne le crois ! je souris.

- Vas-y donne un exemple... ricane-t-il, sûr que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

- Tu me donnes envie de me battre et de continuer à vivre... » je lâche en m'éloignant.

Il reste un moment interdit, puis je l'entends finalement crier mon nom ; je me retourne pour me le prendre de plein fouet : je tombe à la renverse dans l'herbe, Kô s'assoit sur moi... Hum, je jette quelques regards aux alentours... D'accord, il n'y a personne alors môssieur en profite... Il se baisse en m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser sans attendre... C'est toujours aussi doux, aussi bon... Ses lèvres sont d'une douceur sans pareille et elles ont un léger goût sucré pas désagréable... ! Il m'embrasse encore et encore, je suis bien, je ne m'en lasserais jamais... ! Puis il se penche à mon oreille :

« Je n'ai plus mon plâtre et tu m'as promis une surprise...

- Tu as bonne mémoire... je grimace.

- Oh, seulement quand c'est dans mon intérêt ! rit-il.

- Quel égocentrique... je lance.

- N'est-ce pas ! -- sourit-il.

- Eh bien, oui, je t'ai promis quelque chose, mais à la maison... Pas ici... » je murmure en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Muahahaha ! Je vous fais languir, hein ? Eh bien souffrez ! Muahahahahaha ! Nan, je blague, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là... !

Kô & Sanzô : Tu parles !

Sahad : Maieuh ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! -- Et si non, je me rattraperais avec le prochain ! Muahahaha !


	11. Un moment inoubliable

**Tout n'est pas toujours simple  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : 11e chapitre ! Tout dégoulinant de bons sentiments ! lol ! Bonne lecture !

Shun-chan, Gaboutch : Voici un chapitre qui vous a fait attendre mais bon, j'aime bien faire attendre ! lol ! Je tiens ma promesse ! Merci pour les bons trips et l'inspiration ! -O

**Chapitre 11 :  
**  
Kôgaiji se surprit à attendre avec impatience le soir, moment où ils seraient de retour à la maison, Sanzô et lui ; il s'entraîna sans relâche au tir, espérant que le temps lui semblerait moins long. Il fut satisfait de voir qu'il récupérait peu à peu la main et qu'il serait bientôt capable de tirer comme avant.

_POV Kôgaiji   
_  
Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer... Sanzô est déjà rentré : Hakkaï a voulu me parler pour savoir comment ça allait et si je me remettais de ma blessure à l'épaule ; il est gentil de s'inquiéter, je comprends qu'il se sente un peu coupable car il m'a un peu poussé à y aller mais je le réconforte en lui disant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Sanzô serait peut-être mort et moi muré dans mon imbécillité. Il rit et me laisse partir, je descends au parking et prends une moto banalisée, la même que la dernière fois, je l'aime bien, elle a un moteur costaud... C'est limite si je ne me l'approprie pas, cette petite merveille... Bon, je prends le chemin de notre cher logis : je dois bien avouer que j'ai extrêmement envie de rentrer... ! J'essaye pourtant de ne pas dépasser la limite de vitesse ! Manquerait plus que ça ! J'arrive finalement chez nous après un bon quart d'heure de route...

« C'est moi... ! » je lâche en entrant.

Aucune réponse, pourtant les chaussures de Sanzô sont bien à l'entrée... Je pose mon casque sur la table et vais voir dans sa chambre : personne ; c'est bizarre, il n'y a personne dans la mienne non plus, ni dans la cuisine, idem pour la salle de bain... Où est-il passé ? Bon, je suppose que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter : c'est Sanzô, il a sûrement une bonne raison... Je vais dans ma chambre et passe sur le balcon, c'est super sympa comme coin : je peux m'accouder sur un petit mur en faux marbre et le plafond me crée presque une sorte de cachette en fin de compte... C'est agréable avec une petite brise... Huh ! Je sursaute en sentant deux bras passer autour de ma taille :

« Sanzô ? je lance.

- Hai... répond-il.

- Tu étais où ? je l'interroge, me remettant de ma surprise.

- Pas très loin... » murmure-t-il.

A ces mots, je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps alors qu'il dépose un doux baiser sur ma nuque... Je grogne de plaisir, ça semble le satisfaire, il me retourne doucement, m'embrassant tendrement ; je réponds immédiatement à ce baiser : j'attends ce moment depuis plusieurs heures et même plus. Je sens sa main passer dans mon dos, effleurant ma peau sous mon haut, c'est bon... Son autre main joue avec mes cheveux, c'est pas désagréable... Je passe mes bras autour de son coup, l'attirant davantage contre moi et approfondissant notre baiser, je me sens si bien dans ses bras, sa peau chaude, ses lèvres douces, ses cheveux dorés...

_FIN POV  
_  
Sanzô délaissa les lèvres de son compagnon pour aller embrasser la peau brune de son cou, le faisant frémir par ses douces caresses, sa main effleurant le dos de son amour, l'autre passant deux doigts sous sa ceinture ; le rouquin ne demeura pas inactif, poussant doucement son aimé au sol, l'allongeant et s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sanzô, il passa une main à la nuque de son coéquipier, l'attirant davantage contre lui, lui prenant les lèvres dans un baiser passionné ; son autre main caressait doucement la peau de pêche de son partenaire sous son pantalon, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Leurs vêtements devenus gênants se transformèrent rapidement en matelas, leur permettant de rester blottis l'un contre l'autre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau passant à leur portée. Kôgaiji sourit à son aimé, lui caressant doucement la joue des doigts, il l'embrassa tendrement ; le blond lui répondit immédiatement, puis, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il caressa le corps de son compagnon avec moins de retenue. Le rouquin perçut le changement d'attitude de son amour, souriant à nouveau, il se redressa, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le bassin de Sanzô qui ne pu retenir un soupir de contentement ; le jeune homme aux yeux crépusculaires dévisageant avec envie celui au cheveux couleur soleil couchant, ses mains passèrent sur les hanches fines à la peau brune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Kôgaiji retint un cri de douleur lorsque son partenaire entra en lui, serrant les dents, Sanzô faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être trop brusque mais cette brusque chaleur et pression entourant son membre lui faisait presque perdre la tête. Le rouquin s'était redressé, il avait peine à respirer convenablement, mais même ainsi, le blond se redressa quelque peu, déposant ses lèvres chaudes sur la gorge brûlante de son amant, s'appliquant à y laisser les traces de son passage et remonta doucement vers l'oreille dont il mordilla le lobe. Son partenaire éprouvait des difficultés à déglutir, mais ce n'était rien à côté de celles qu'il éprouva lorsque, accompagnant leur mouvement de bassin, Sanzô saisit la virilité de son compagnon dans sa main, le faisant gémir un peu plus...

« Tu... Aimes... ? souffla le blond avec un petit rire machiavélique mais tendre à la fois.

- Oh... Oui... J'aime... ! articula son coéquipier.

- Alors... Apprécie... Mon ange... »

A ces mots, il accéléra un petit peu son mouvement de bassin, Kôgaiji laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, c'était un véritable tsunami de sensations qui l'envahissait ; son partenaire embrassa à nouveau la gorge offerte de son amour là où il avait laisser ses marques quelques secondes auparavant. Leurs corps étaient en feu, l'enfer ne leur aurait pas paru plus brûlant, ni plus torride, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser empli de tendresse et de passion ; Kôgaiji se détacha, n'en pouvant plus, il fut victime d'une extrême jouissance, tout comme son compagnon juste après lui. Haletants, ils ne voulaient plus bouger, pourtant le blond se retira, serrant le rouquin dans ses bras... Un instant court et pourtant inoubliable pour les deux jeunes hommes, les yeux émeraude se fermèrent progressivement, leur propriétaire sombra dans le sommeil, emporté par la fatigue ; Sanzô sourit à cette vue, ce visage qu'il aimait tant, il fit appel aux quelques forces qui lui restait, se levant avec son amant dans ses bras et l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller dans la sienne, se couchant aux côtés de son amour, il le tenait dans ses bras, lui déposant un doux baiser dans la nuque...

**OoOoO**

_POV Kôgaiji  
_  
Mmmh... Etait-ce un rêve ? Un fantasme devenu réalité ? J'ouvre les yeux un peu difficilement, encore dans les vapes, j'ai un peu de mal... Il fait chaud, mais c'est une chaleur agréable, douce... Je bouge un peu, sentant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un contre moi... ? Je me retourne, il est là... Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi craquant... Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, je l'embrasse doucement, il frémit et ouvre les yeux :

« Bonjour Kô... me souffle-t-il.

- B'jour... je murmure. Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut que bien dormir avec toi... disant cela, il me dépose un bisou sur le front.

- Je vais chercher le petit déj ? je souris à nouveau.

- S' tu veux... »

Je lui fais un dernier bisou et me lève... Hum, avant d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner, je vais peut-être m'habiller un peu... Je chope un short et un tee-shirt et descend dans la cuisine... Voyons, il y a de quoi faire un ou deux repas... Il serait peut-être temps de penser aux courses... ! Alors que je prépare un plateau que je pensais monter à l'étage, deux bras que je connais m'attrapent par la taille, je lève la tête (1) en grimaçant :

« Je croyais que tu voulais rester au pieu... !

- Je me sentais seul... réplique-t-il.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! » je réponds.

Il m'embrasse, je ne refuse pas, nouant mes bras autour de son cou...

_FIN POV  
_  
**OoOoO**

_POV Gokû  
_  
Pff... Je m'ennuie ! Il n'y a rien à faire et le net ne m'intéresse même plus... ! Je pensais que les flics avaient une vie un peu plus mouvementée ! Grosse déception... ! Je m'affale sur mon bureau : je n'ai pas à suivre un cours d'informatique, je suis quasiment plus expérimenté que le prof qui d'ailleurs ne m'aime pas trop, c'est même lui qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas à suivre ses cours vu que je connaissais la plupart des réponses et que je n'avais pas à le corriger ou à dire que c'était plus rapide en faisant d'une autre façon... Tu parles, c'était juste un ''Tu vois pas que tu me gonfles, sale mioche ? Dégage !'', en plus poli... Je connais la chanson quand même... !

« Ça ne va pas, Gokû ? »

Je connais bien cette voix ! Je me relève d'un coup, croisant les yeux bleus et or de...

« Homura ! je m'exclame en allant me jeter dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué ! C'est chiant de rester seul alors que tu vas faire du terrain... !

- Tu t'ennuies, hein ? il sourit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est un rien de le dire ! je grimace. Je m'ennuie à en crever ! Y a rien à faire ! Pas la moindre petite affaire intéressante ! J'ai passé mon temps à discuter de temps en temps avec Yaone...

- Yaone ? il ne semble pas se souvenir d'elle.

- C'est notre médecin légiste... je lui rappelle.

- Ah oui ! Mais elle est un peu occupée, non ? lance-t-il.

- Ouais, je suis le seul qui glande ! je pleurniche.

- Bah... Au moins, c'est mieux qu'avant, non ? murmure-t-il en me caressant gentiment la tête.

- C'est sûr, je ne risque pas de me faire renverser par une voiture en restant assis ici... j'ironise.

- Ah, les garçons, vous êtes là ! »

Nous nous tournons vers la porte où apparaît Hakkaï, notre supérieur. Il s'approche de nous et lâche : 

« Gokû, tu t'ennuies ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu... je sais pas trop quoi répondre. Ben oui...

- Ça tombe bien ! Homura, Kôgaiji, Sanzô et toi, vous avez une affaire ! répond-il.

- Tous les quatre ? s'étonne-t-on, Homura et moi.

- Oui ! Tout les quatre ! » sourit Hakkaï.

C'est donc ainsi que je débute ma vie de flic ? Cool ! Go, go, go ! On va tous les massacrer !

**--- OWARI !  
**  
Sahad : Et oui ! ''Fin'' : je me mettrais bientôt à la deuxième saison de cette histoire ! Sauf si tout le monde me dit ''Naaaaan ! Pitiééééé !'' Alors peut-être que je me raviserais ! ' Bref ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Note :

(1) Dans cette fic, Sanzô fait une demi-tête voir une tête de plus que Kôkô.


End file.
